Un enfant apparaît a Fairy Tail!
by EmolyxX
Summary: Lucy es comme toujours a Fairy Tail, mais quelque chose a changer! Que fais un enfant a Fairy Tail?Mais qui es-t-il? Depuis quand Luxus et Lucy sont proche? Mirajane cherche encore crée des couples? Pourquoi Est-ce que c'est si étrange? Découvre le en lisant cette merveilleuse histoire de Fairy Tail!
1. Prologue

Lucy es comme toujours a Fairy Tail, mais quelque chose a changer! Que fais un enfant a Fairy Tail?Mais qui es-t-il? Depuis quand Luxus et Lucy sont proche? Mirajane cherche encore crée des couples? Pourquoi Est-ce que c'est si étrange?~  
Découvre le en lisant cette merveilleuse histoire de Fairy Tail!~


	2. Chapitre 1

Lucy était couchée sur le bar comme à son habitude à la guilde. Cela va faire un mois que le tournoi magique et terminer et la jeune mage des esprits s'ennuyais déjà. Tout le monde étais heureux d'avoir pue gagner et fêtais encore leur victoire. -ahhhh je m'ennuie. Dit Lucy aplatie contre le comptoir de la barmaid. -Ahlala Lucy, pourquoi n'irais tu pas faire une mission avec Natsu? Dit la barmaid qui se nomma Mirajane, elle avait les cheveux blanc et attacher avec une élastique sur le dessus de la tête, elle es a la tête des top model. -Il ne veut pas partir en mission. -Ah bon pourquoi? Questionna son amie barmaid. -Mira c'est parce que il es partie hier en mission avec Lisanna. Dis-je en soupirant. -Ah et tu n'a pas demandée a Grey ou Erza de venir avec en mission. -C'est vrai que rien serra casser et la récompense sera a moi. Dit Lucy en relevant la tête. Mirajane regardais Lucy et souriais d'un sourire étrange comme si elle préparait un truc. -Mira est-ce que par hasard tu as une idée derrière la tête? Dit Lucy ayant remarquer le regard de Mira. -Non pourquoi demande tu celas Lucy. -Parce que quand tu fait ce regard la, tu prépare toujours un truc. -Ah mais non, bon aller je te laisse je vais faire les autres commande. Dit Mira en partant. -Elle se sauve, grrr. Lucy se leva de sa chaise pour aller au tableau des missions pour en prendre une. Nab qui était toujours devant le tableau salut Lucy et Lucy le salua de la main en regardant le panneau et pris une mission pas trop dure où il faut s'occuper des enfants. Elle alla voir le Maître parce qu'elle avait remarqué que Mira était très occuper avec les personnes de la guilde. Elle cogna à la porte et entra. -Bonjour Lucy que puis-je pour toi. Dit la personne de petite taille. -Ah master, c'est pour vous dire que je prends cette mission. Dit Lucy en lui montras la feuille. -Oh c'est bien toi sa, t'occuper des enfants, mais j'aimerais te demander un service pour cette mission. -Oui, bien sur la quelle. -J'aimerais que amène Luxus avec toi pour qu'il se fasse pardonner. -Hum maître vous savez que je n'aime pas beaucoup Luxus alors pourquoi. Dit Lucy en colère. -Et bien c'était pour qu'il se fasse pardonné. Dit le Maître de la guilde. -Oh je vois, mais je garantie rien maître. Dit Lucy. -Aller je vais chercher Luxus attend ici. -D'accord. Lucy regarda le maître partir et s'assois sur une des seules chaises non démolie par la guilde. Elle pris le magasine a coté d'elle pour le lire et regarder les photos du tournois. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un arriva alors elle remis le magasine sur la table a coté d'elle et les deux personne qui entra étais Luxus et le maître. -Bon Luxus tu va partie en mission avec Lucy. Dit le maître. -Quoi mais pourquoi. Dit Luxus surpris et fâché. -Pour te racheter auprès de la guilde. Dit Macarov -D'accord le vieux, mais c'est quoi la mission. Dit Luxus qui n'étais mais vraiment pas intéresser. -Hum c'est Lucy qui la choisie. Dit le maître. -Et c'est quoi la mission. Dit Luxus en regardant Lucy. -S'occuper de des enfants. Dit Lucy en détournant le regard. -Je veux pas la faire prend en un autre. Dit Luxus en colère. -Luxus tu va la faire compris. Dit le maître. -Tsss. -On se voit à la gare à 16h00, j'y vais moi. Dit Lucy en quittant le bureau du maître pour aller a chez elle préparer ses affaires pour partir. Lucy marcha sur le muret comme d'habitude pour aller chez elle quand elle vit quelqu'un sur le chemin qui était assis sur le bord du muret ou elle marchait. Elle décida de descendre et passer devant cette personne. Mais la personne lui retenais le poignet et lui parla. -Excuser-moi êtes vous Lucy Heartfilia? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux Vert comme Fried. -Oui c'est moi que puisse-je pour vous? Demanda Lucy méfiante de la personne. -Quelqu'un ma demandé de vous remettre ceci. Dit le jeune homme en lui donnant une lettre. -Merci, mais c'est le part de qui? -Je ne sais pas, on ma juste dit de vous la mettre, sur ce bye. Dit le jeune homme en partant. Lucy regarda la personne partie et regarda la lettre qui était dans ses mains. Mais elle tiqua sur quelque chose. L'écriture sur la lettre était l'écriture de sa mère. Lucy ouvra la lettre et remarqua que cela contenait juste une feuille et que la lettre était signée. ''Layla Heartfilia'' Lucy ouvrais grand ses yeux et alla vite dans son appartement. Quand elle rentra elle déposa la lettre sur son bureau. Mais n'osa pas la lire pas peur de savoir se qu'il y a l'intérieur. Elle pris sa valise de voyage pour y mettre les vêtements quelle va prendre pour sa mission avec Luxus. Qui va durée une semaine. Lucy regarda l'heure qui indiquait 15h15 et part a la gare pour ne pas être en retard. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Lucy arriva à la gare vers 15h57 et attendais Luxus qui allais être son coéquipier pendant 1 semaine. Elle achetas les deux billet pour prendre le train et attendais sur un banc en traîne de lire un magasine. PVD de Lucy « Pourquoi il prend son temps, moi-même je ne voulais pas faire la mission avec lui. Bon aller courage Lucy il ne va pas te faire du mal. Si tu fait un faux pas il va juste te foudroyer sur place. C'est tout. Ah tien le voila qui arrive avec...Un sac? Juste un sac. » PVD Fin Lucy voyait Luxus arriver avec son fameux sac. Il regardais Lucy et commença sa a parler. -Je vais aller acheter les billets de train. Dit Luxus en allant vers le guichet. -Heu, je l'ai es déjà acheter. Dit Lucy gênée. -Ah euh ok, alors on monte dans le tr...ain. Dit Luxus avec un air grave sur le visage. -Hum a j'avais oublier que tu avais le mal de transport désoler. Dit Lucy paniquer que Luxus la frappe. -T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude aller on monte. Dit Luxus en marchant vers le train. -Oui. Dit Lucy en le suivant. Ils entras dans le train et s'assois sur une baquette et ne disais rien. Quand tout a coup quelque chose fonça dans la fenêtre du train ou étais Lucy. -Aieuuh Frosh à très mal. Pleurnicha la personne qui avait foncé dans la fenêtre. -Est-ce que tu vas bien. Demanda Lucy en regardant l'exceed. -Frosh n'a pas mal. -Tien on dirais que je t'ai déjà vue quelque par toi. Dit Lucy en regardant l'exceed qui était habillé d'un costume vert. -Blondie, arrête de parlée a une ennemie de la guilde. Dit Luxus fâché en regardant le petit exceed qui avait la grosseur d'Happy. -Mais euh Luxus, il est tout mignon en plus, je doute qu'il nous fasse du mal. Dit Lucy en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler. -Tsss. Dit Luxus en prenant un magasine pour le lire. -Pourquoi es tu la ? Demanda Lucy en le regardant et en séchant ses grosses larmes. -Frosh c'est perdu et il a perdu Rogue aussi. Dit l'exceed en recommencent en pleurer. -Chut ne t'inquiète pas, mais avant il faut faire notre mission tu veux venir avec nous. Demanda Lucy. -Frosh veut bien. Dit Frosh avec un gros sourire et serrant Lucy de ses tout petit bras. (Patte XD) -Moi c'est Lucy et lui la c'est Luxus. Dit Lucy en pointant Luxus du doigt qui lisais le magasine. -Frosh s'appelle Frosh. Pendant tout le chemin du train, Frosh et Lucy discutaient et Frosh parlais souvent de son maître qui est Rogue Cheney de Sabertooth. Son maître étais en mission en Magnolia disais Frosh et après 2 heure de train Frosh s'endormie dans les bras de Lucy. Luxus juste qu'a la silencieusement décida de parler avec sa partenaire de la semaine. -Hum c'est pas mon truc de dire sa, mais désoler... Lucy voyais que sa lui touchais sa fierté alors elle décida de le pardonner. Arriver a l'heure arrêt ils descendirent du train, pour aller a la garderie ou il y avais des enfants et la personne qui avais envoyer la mission a la guilde. Frosh s'avais réveiller entre temps et resta dans les bras de Lucy. ''Toc toc toc'' -Oui j'arrive. Dit la voix l'autre coté de la porte. Elle ouvris la porte et semblais heureuse de nous voir, mais quand elle vue Luxus sont sourire se fana. -Hum excuser-moi, je sais que vous êtres de Fairy Tail, mais est-ce que cette personne va faire peur aux enfant parce que on dirais qu'il va tous les frapper. Dit La propriétaire des lieux. -Ne vous inquiéter pas Luxus et très gentil même si il le montre pas et puis il ne ferras pas de mal a une mouche. Dit Lucy avec un sourire. -Frosh est d'accord avec Lucy-san. Luxus n'avais rien dit mais regarda Lucy avec de gros. -Excuser-moi entré je vais vous présentez aux enfants. Dit la gentille dame aux cheveux verts. -Merci Ils entrèrent dans la maison et remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup d'enfants dans la cour en arrière. Lucy sortie dehors avec la jeune propriétaire. La jeune femme appela les enfants qui sont venue en vitesse pour qui était la. Luxus avait décidé de rester dans la maison. -Les enfants je vous présente Lucy et Luxus, ils vont s'occuper de vous et soyer gentil avec eux d'accord. -Oui madame. Dit les 10 enfants en chœur. La propriétaire partie en laissant les trois jeunes gens s'occuper des enfants. Lucy retourna vers les enfant et se mit a leur hauteur. -Bonjour moi c'est Lucy. Dit Lucy avec un sourire charmant. -Moi c'est Kaito, voulez-vous sortir avec moi? Dit un jeune garçon de 8 ans. -Kaito elle es trop vieille pour toi et je suis sur qu'elle sors avec l'autre messieurs. Dit une jeune fille de 10ans et Lucy rougit comme une tomate , en disant que non elle ne sortais pas avec lui mais les enfants ne l'écoutais pas. -Ahh, mais si elle casse avec lui, elle pourra venir vers moi. Dit le garçon en adressant un sourire joyeux à Lucy et il part jouer avec les autres enfants dehors. -Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Lucy-sensei, il es toujours comme sa avec les filles qu'il trouve vraiment jolie et moi aussi si j'aurais été un garçon je vous aurez demander de sortir avec moi, mais moi je vais te demander d'être ma grande sœur. Dit la petite enfant de 10ans. -Oh sa me dérange pas euh... -Resha, je me nomme Resha. Dit-elle avec un sourire. -Oh qu'elle jolie prénom. Dit Lucy en lui fessant son plus beau sourire. Pendant tout le reste de la journée les enfants jouaient avec Lucy, alors que Luxus les faisaient fuir. Arriver a leur hôtel, ils prient une douche. En sortant Lucy alla voir Luxus pour lui dire qu'elle a fini. Il se leva et se lava aussi quand il es revenue, il vue que Lucy étais en traîne de lire un livre et il se plaça devant elle. -Comment tu fais? Demanda Luxus, Lucy avait sursautée en entendant sa voir a coté de elle. -Comment je fais quoi? Dit elle avec un point d'interrogation sur le dessus de la tête. -Pour que les enfants t'adorent? -Et bien je leur sourit pourquoi cette question Luxus. -Parce que hum demain j'aimerais jouer avec eux. -Frosh aussi veut jouer avec eux. Dit l'exceed en volant dans les bras à Lucy. -Et bien Luxus sois gentil avec eux, à moins que je leur demande pour toi de jouer avec toi. Dit Lucy avec un clin d'œil. -Je veux bien. Dit Luxus en allant se coucher dans son lit qui est à gauche de Lucy. Lucy s'endormie avec Frosh dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin tout le monde étais retourner a la garderie pour aller jouer avec les enfants. Luxus ne faisais plus peur aux enfant depuis que Lucy il aille jeter un ballon doucement que Luxus lui a renvoyer de la même façon et les enfant on voulu jouer avec eux. Tout le monde jouer et riais vers la fin de la journée pendant qu'il marchais a leur hôtel. Luxus pris la parole. -Tu fais de la magique avec les enfants! -Hein mais non, quesque tu raconte. -Et bien les enfants on jouer avec moi alors que tu leur as rien dit. -Oui pas faux, mais quand je t'ai envoyer le ballon tu me la renvoyer avec aucune force alors, ils ont pensés que tu était gentil parce que tu ne ma pas frapper avec le ballon. Riais Lucy aux éclats. Ils parlaient tout le temps qu'il marchais a hôtel rendu a l'hôtel, ils allèrent se coucher et dormis. Tout la semaine c'est passer comme sa et quand la fin de la mission arriva Luxus et Lucy s'entendaient a merveille. Frosh étais heureux d'avoir Lucy comme amie. Il disait que Lucy lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle était un ange et Luxus approuva. Ce qui fis rougir Lucy. En se rendant à la guilde tout le monde regarder Luxus et Lucy qui arrivais au éclat. -Non mais tu aurais voir Kaito comment il te lançais de la boue ahaha. -Pas ma faute si il était jaloux. Riais Luxus. Tout la guilde étais hum disons très très mais très très surpris de voir Luxus comme sa. Ils ont tous pensée qu'il allait neiger dehors. -Ah vous êtres revenue les jeunes. -Ah le vieux, nous somme rentrée. -Bonjour Maître et bonjour tout le monde. -Lu-chan tu ma manqué. Dit une personne avec des cheveux bleus en sauta dans les bras de Lucy. -Levy j'étais pas partie longtemps. -Mais tu ma quand même manquer, elle était comment la mission. Demanda Levy. -Et bien Luxus c'est pris de la boue en pleine face par un jeune de 8ans et je riais aux éclats avec une petite fille. -Hein Luxus s'est pris de la boue dans la gueule ahahahah Luxus joue avec des enfants. -Natsu arrête de te moquer c'est pas drôle. Dit la barmaid. -Mais Mira imagine Luxus avec un enfant. La tout la guilde eux un blanc en regardant Luxus et il s'imaginais Luxus avec des enfants proche de lui en traîne de sourire et tout le monde tomba a l'en renverse. -Dit moi Lucy comment c'est comporter Luxus a-t-il frapper un enfant. -Non maître, aux début les enfants voulaient pas jouer avec lui parce que faisais peur et même la propriétaire la dit mais je leur et dit qu'il essais très gentil et le jour d'après on a tous jouer ensemble. -Frosh aussi a joué avec eux. Dit Frosh en sortant de la veste de Lucy. Un gros blanc de la guilde. -Lucy se ne serais pas un exceed d'un autre guilde. -Oui mais il c'est perdu et je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seule. -Hey le vieux pourquoi Luce étais en mission avec Luxus. Demanda Natsu. -C'est pour qu'il se fasse racheter auprès d'elle. -Hein?! Dissent Luxus et Lucy en maintenant. -Oh je ne vous l'ai pas dit, aller les jeunes ont fait la fête pour Luxus qui es revenue. - Le vieux n'oublie pas pour Lulu, on a quand même fait la mission ensemble. Dit Luxus en regarde son grand-père. Tout le monde fêtais le retour de Lucy et Luxus de leur mission mais qui dit fête dit bagarre général pour tout le monde dans la guilde. Vers 2h00 du matin Lucy allas se coucher pour dormir. Quand elle arriva elle pris sa douche et alla se coucher dans son lit en pensa a demain. -Bonne nuit Frosh. -Bonne nuit Lucy. Et elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée avec Frosh dans ses bras. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Frosh se réveilla en premier et regardais Lucy qui avais le visage rouge. Il étais surpris il se demandais se qu'elle avais alors il la secoua pour la réveiller. -Lucy réveille toi, Lucy ne me laisse pas tout seul. Pleurnichais Frosh a secouant Lucy -Hum mm. Dit Lucy en bougeant. -Luchyy! -Quesque il y a Frosh, keuf keuf. Toussotais Lucy -Lucy est-ce que tu va bien? Demanda Frosh inquiet. -J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, est-ce que tu peux aller a la guilde pour leur dire que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. -Frosh va y aller et revenir Lucy. Dit Frosh en partant par la ... fenêtre. Lucy se recoucha pour dormir un peu et Frosh alla a la guilde pendant tout le long du trajet Frosh avais eu peur de perde Lucy et il y alla a toute vitesse. Arriver a la guilde tout le monde trouvais cela bizarre que Frosh ne sois pas accompagné de Lucy. -Quesqu'il y a Frosh? Demanda la barmaid. -Lucy ne va pas bien et la le visage tout rouge et tousse. Pleura Frosh en allant voir Mira. - QUOIII LUCE NE VA PAS BIEN! Geula une salamandre dans la guilde. -Ferme la l'allumette Frosh va nous l'expliquer. -Ta dit quoi Caleçon Man. -Vous deux sa suffis. Dit Titania avec une aura noire. -Frosh va retourner voir Lucy pour voir si elle va mieux. Dit Frosh en partant vers les portes de la guilde. -On vient avec toi Frosh. Dit quatre voix en maintenant. -Frosh est d'accord. Et ils partent tout les cinq dans l'appartement de Lucy. Frosh alla tout suite dans le lit pour être dans ses bras tendis que Erza regardais si elle avais de la fièvre , Natsu et Gray regardaient Lucy triste. -Elle a de la fièvre. Dit Erza d'une voix autoritaire. -Hein sa veux dire que l'on peux pas faire de Mission avec Luce. Dit Natsu triste. -Il faut la laisser se reposer Natsu. -Mais... -Erza a raison, micro-onde. Dit Gray. -Mais mais Frosh va faire quoi sans Lucy? Pleura Frosh. -Ne t'inquiète pas Frosh tu pourra jouer avec Happy, Charla et Lily. Dit Natsu avec un sourire de 3 kilomètre. -Mais je veux rester avec Lucy. -Frosh si tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer, Lucy sera encore plus malade. Dit Grey en s'approchant de Frosh. -Frosh est d'accord mais se soir je veux dormir avec Lucy. -Aller on va avertir la guilde. Dit Erza. Toute la petite troupe ainsi que Frosh allèrent à la guilde avertir que Lucy était malade. Frosh étais triste, il n'accepter pas les poissons de Happy, Charla lui parlais mais il voulais rien savoir. Dans un coin de la guilde Lily et Gajeel parlais. -Lily, ils disent que Bunny Girl est malade. -Oui et Frosh es triste sa se vois. Dit Lily -Hmm, et si tu allais le voir. -Hum il ignore Happy et Charla. Alors il risque de m'ignorer. -Pas faux. -Mais je peux toujours allé voir. Dit Lily en partant. Lily est allée voir Frosh et discutas avec lui. Frosh lui avais dit qu'il voulais pas perde Lucy parce que il étais comme une maman pour lui et il ne voulais pas ne plus la voir. Lily lui dit que tout allais bien aller et que Lucy allais revenir comme avant et avoir un sourire. Frosh était content parce qu'il allais la revoir. Lily joua un peu avec Frosh et après décida d'y aller pour aller voir Gajeel qui s'en aller parce qu'il étais 20 heure du soir. Tout la guilde comment sa a partir. Mais Ils furent tous arrêtés par le maître Makarov. -Les enfants demain il va y avoir des nouveaux alors j'aimerais que vous soyez tous bien habiller. -D'accord. Criaient à l'unisson toute la guilde. Frosh décida d'aller voir le maître. -Frosh aimerait bien savoir qui sont les nouveaux. -Frosh tu va revoir quelqu'un. Dit Makarov avec un sourire. 


	5. Chapitre 4

-Les enfants demain il va y avoir des nouveaux alors j'aimerais que vous soyez tous bien habiller. -D'accord. Criaient à l'unisson toute la guilde. Frosh décida d'aller voir le maître. -Frosh aimerait bien savoir qui sont les nouveaux. -Frosh tu va revoir quelqu'un. Dit Makarov avec un sourire. Frosh décida de partir pour aller chez Lucy qui es devenue sa maman en quelque semaine. Quand il entra il vue que Lucy étais debout en traine d'écrire une lettre. Après que Frosh aie attendu qu'elle finisse et alla la voir. -Lucy tu es débout. -Oui Frosh, ne t'inquiète plus maintenant je vais bien. Dit Lucy avec un sourire en serrant Frosh dans ses bras. -Le maître a dit qu'il allais avoir des nouveaux demain et qu'il fallais s'habiller correctement. Dit Frosh avec un sourire. -Oh mais c'est génial, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être. -Oui Fro aussi a hâte. -Allons dormir d'accord Frosh. -Fro est d'accord. Et c'est sur c'est belle parole que Frosh et Lucy allèrent se coucher avec le sourire au lèvre. -Le lendemain matin- Lucy se réveilla la première et regarde Frosh qui es dans ses bras en le trouvant très mignon...Et se leva juste après pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour être bien réveiller et s'habilla d'un robe noir et fit un chignon dans ses cheveux et partis vers sa chambre pour aller réveiller Frosh qui dormais encore. -Frosh c'est l'heure de se réveiller. Dit Lucy en le prenant dans ses bras. -Fro veut encore dormir. -Frosh d'accord, tu va rester dans mes bras. Dit-elle avec un sourire et en changeant Frosh pour lui mettre un costume de fée. Lucy se dirigeas vers la guilde avec une énorme sourire en rentrant tout étais calme. Elle s'assis au bar et garda Frosh dans ses bras. -Bonjour Lucy, tu n'es plus malade. Dit la joyeuse barmaid. -Non je ne le suis pue. Il parait qu'il a des nouveaux. -Oui j'ai hâte de voir c'est qui le maître ne me la pas dit. Dit-elle en posant un verre de jus à la pêche. -Oh c'est rare que le mettre te le dit pas. Lucy se retourna pour regarder la guilde et remarqua que Erza avec sortie ses épées pour que tout le monde décore la guilde. Sous peine d'être tuer. Le maître arriva pour regarder ses enfants avant de prendre la parole. -Ils vont arrivée dans cinq minutes les enfants! -Aye sir. -Voleur de phrase. Dit Happy à toute la guilde et tout le monde éclata de rire. -Luxus fait attention au poteau... Dit Lucy mais trop tard. -Et boum. Dit Grey qui étais venue a coté de Lucy. Luxus entras dans le poteau et tombais a terre. -On je vois tout plein d'éléphant. -Pauvre Luxus. Dit Lucy. -Je suis d'accord avec toi Luce. Dit Natsu qui venait d'arriver aux cotés de Lucy. -Tien Frosh dort dans tes bras Lucy. Dit Grey. -Oui il voulait encore dormir. Tout le monde parla pendant les cinq minutes qui suivre jusqu'à ( moi : Des fantôme apparaît. La guilde : Chut on veux savoir c'est qui. Moi : Aye) Jusqu'à les porte s'ouvre sur deux grand silhouette et une petite. -QUOI MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI LA MAÏTRE! Geule Natsu en pointant les arrivant. Frosh se reveilla et regarda l'entrée. -ROGUE! Dit Frosh en s'enlevant de Lucy pour aller dans ses bras. -Frosh, mais quesque Frosh faisais ici. Dit l'une des silhouettes qui avait les cheveux blonds. -Fro pensait ne plus revoir Rogue. Pleura le petit exceed déguiser en fée. -Frosh pourquoi tu es ici. Demanda Rogue. -Fro c'est perdu et Lucy a pris soin de Fro et Fro es content. Dit Frosh. -NON MAIS POURQUOI ILS SONT LA!? Geula encore Natsu. -Natsu calme-toi, ils ne sont pas méchant et puis tu devrais les pardonnées. -Même toi Luce... -Je suis d'accord avec Lucy moi. Dit Luxus qui ne voyait plus d'éléphant rose. -Ah tien Luxus tu n'es plus dans ton monde. -Lulu chut c'était mon secret. -Et bien tout le monde c'est ton secret. -Merde. -D'accord si Lucy dit que je dois les pardonnées je vais le faire. Dit Natsu en s'assoyant a coté de Lucy. -Bienvenue a la guilde. Dit Erza en faisant un sourire. -Merci. Dit le blondinet (Blondinet : Hey j'aime pas quand on dit sa. Moi : Pas ma faute il t'ont peut-être reconnu mais on pas dit ton prénom encore. Blondinet : Grrr) -Fro aimerais présenter Rogue a Lucy. Dit Frosh. -Frosh est content. Dit Lucy avec un sourire. -Aye sir. Dit Happy. -Oh Happy tu t'ai pas fait voler ta phrase ce coup si. Rigola Lucy. -Aye. -Et si on faisais la fête? -OUAIIISSS. Geula toute la guilde. Pendant qu'il faisais la fête Lucy resta au bar a parler avec Mira. Quand la petite fée. Oops le petit exceed déguiser en fée arrive au comptoir avec Rogue. -Lucy, Lucy, Fro aimerais présenter Lucy a Rogue. Dit Frosh en allant dans les bras de Lucy. -Mais bien sur Frosh sa me dérange pas. Dit Lucy en lui caressant la tête. -Merci de t'être occupé de Frosh. Dit Rogue avec un mini sourire. -Mais de rien. Dit Lucy avec un sourire. -Je vois des bébés partout partout qui m'appelle Tata Mira. Dit Mira en regardant tout le monde. -Mira c'est encore pris un coup sur la tête je crois. Dit Lisanna. -On dirait bien. Dit Lucy blasé. -Hey Blondie sa va ? Dit un blondinet avec un sourire de charmeur. -Oui sa va merci de me le demander Eucliff et bienvenue a la guilde. Dit Lucy non sans quelque rougeur. -Mais de rien ma chère. -Dit Sting. Dit Lucy. -Oui. Dit-il avec un sourire. -Tu ressembles vraiment à Loki. Dit Lucy avec un grand sourire. Dit Natsu. -C'est vrai sa Luce a raison. Luce fait apparaître Loki. -D'accord. Sting regardais Lucy avec des gros yeux, ben oui elle a osé dire que Sting Eucliff ressemblais a son esprit stellaire. Et Lucy fit apparaître Loki. -Bonjour Princesse que me vaut-tu l'honneur de m'appeler. -Bonjour Loki sa va? Ah oui moi et Natsu ont trouvent que tu ressemble a Sting. -Mais Princesse tu mon ange, viens allons passé une nuit de rêve rien que toi et moi. -Loki c'est non! Cria Lucy -Tu me blesses le cœur. Dit Loki en allant déprimer. -Ahahah Luce a raison il ressemble a lampe torche. -Salamèche je t'ai pas causer et c'est pas vrai je lui ressemble pas. -Et pourtant Sting ils ont raison. Dit Lector qui vient se poser sur les jambes à Lucy. -Vous me blesser la. Dit Sting a partant vers une table. -Oh Lucy-san vous êtes mon idole. Dit Lector avec des etoiles dans les yeux en regardant Lucy. -Hum Lector sa me dérange pas d'être ton idole mais pourquoi tu dit sa? -Sting ne sais jamais fait rejeter par aucune fille. Dit Rogue qui avais rien dit jusqu'à la. -Oh je vois. Lector et Frosh jouais ensemble après leur retrouvaille et Lucy discutais avec Rogue, Natsu et Gajeel qui c'est joins a la conversation. -Ah il es tard je vais y aller moi. Dit Lucy avec un sourire en se levant de son tabouret. -Fro va dormir avec Rogue se soir. Dit Frosh en allant sur l'épaule de son maître. -Mais bien sur Frosh sa me dérange pas. Dit Lucy en s'approchant et en embrassant l'exceed sur la tête. -Bonne Nuit Lucy-san. Dit Rogue. -Merci a vous aussi, Bonne nuit tout le monde. Crie Lucy en sortant de la guilde. -Bonne Nuit Lucy. Criais à son tour la guilde. Lucy sortis pour se diriger dans son appartement en rentrant elle pris une douche et alla se coucher quand elle sentie une bosse. Elle leva la couverture et découvrir... 


	6. Chapitre 5

Lucy sortis pour se diriger dans son appartement en rentrant elle pris une douche et alla se coucher quand elle sentie une bosse. Elle leva la couverture et découvrir que Luxus étais dans son lit (ah je vous ai toute eux xD).Elle le regardais et ne bougeais pas en se demandant. PVD Lucy Mais quesqu'il fait dans mon lit lui? Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir dit ou j'habitais? A c'est vrai que c'est un dragon slayer et qu'il peut m'avoir suivi avec son odorat. Ne me dite pas que tout les dragons slayer vont faire sa? J'imagine déjà tout les dragons slayers dans mon lit la...Merde Lucy arrête de penser a sa... PVD Fin retour a normal. Lucy secoua Luxus qui se réveilla en sursaut... -Ben c'était tant que tu te lèves. -Oh Lulu sa va? -Oui mais la pas vraiment parce que quelqu'un squatte mon lit. Dit Lucy en le frappant sur la tête. -Pas obliger de me frapper je voulais dormir avec ma petit sœur adoptive qui a la même couleur de cheveux que moi. Dit Luxus en prenant Lucy dans ses bras. -Oh si se n'est que sa, tu aurais pue prendre le canapé tu sais il serais devenue ton meilleure amie. -Mais quesque tu raconte je veux dormir avec toi moi. Dit Luxus en boudant. -Oh que tu es mignon, pour cela tu va dormir avec moi. Dit Lucy en lui tapotant la tête. -Ouaiissss. Se réjouie Luxus en faisant de la place pour Lucy. Lucy se coucha dos a Luxus et s'endormis dans ses bras. Mais se que Lucy ne sais pas c'est que quelqu'un les regardais aux loin avec un regard rouge et partie dans la nuit sous la pleine lune pour aller retrouver quelqu'un pour lui expliquer des choses que ni moi ou vous ne savent. Pvd Lucy. Je me réveilla en m'étirant et remarqua que je ne pouvais pas m'étirer au complet parce que la moitié droite de mon lit étais bloqué par un corps humain et que l'autre moitié aussi étais bloqué par un corps humain. Attendez un minute je sais que Luxus et dans mon lit mais qui es l'autre corps humain qui es la. Je tournai la tête pour remarquer une touffe rose pâle... -NATSU QUESQUE TU FAIS ENCORE DANS MON LIT. Dis-je en le balançant pour qu'il dise bonjour au mur. -Aie mais Luce sa fait mal. Dit Natsu en me regardant. -Et alors quesque tu fais dans mon lit? Dis-je au tac a tac. -Je voulais dormir avec toi. Dit-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètre. -Tu...Arrggg laisse tombé je vais m'habiller pendant se temps réveille Luxus pour moi... Dis-je en allant dans mon armoire. -QUOI LUXUS ES DANS TON LIT... -Quesque sa peux te faire Salamandre. Dit l'autre personne qui était dans mon lit. -Y'a juste moi qui peux être dans son lit. Dit Natsu. -Arrêter tout suite de vous chamaillez et si je ressors de la salle de bain et tout es en bordel je donne pas chère de votre peau. Compris? Dis-je en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain. -Aye. Dit trois voix l'autre coté de la porte. J'ouvris le robinet pour faire partir l'eau et après 5 minutes que l'eau coulait je stoppais l'eau et me déshabillas pour aller dedans juste après...Cela ma pris 20 minutes me laver je sorta après du bain et mis une serviette autour de ma poitrine et une autre dans mes cheveux, je remarqua cas cause de ses idiots j'ai oublier de prendre mes vêtements de rechange. Alors j'ouvra la porte pour tombé sur Luxus et Natsu avec Happy, mais non je suis tombé sur... -MAIS QUESQUE VOUS FAITES TOUS LA! Avais-je criée avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain pour me cacher. J'arrive pas a le croire quesqu'ils font la je croyais qu'il avais juste Luxus , Natsu et Happy moi, mais non il y avais Luxus , Natsu , Happy , Gajeel, Lily, Frosh, Sting, Lector et Rogue. Mais pourquoi les dragons slayers se pointent juste chez moi et pas chez quelqu'un d'autre. -Fro est venue voir Lucy. Dit une voix derrière la porte qui était Frosh en le devinant J'ouvrais la porte de deux centimètre et je l'ai voyais encore la a regarder la porte qui savais faîte claquer par moi. Je regardais Luxus et lui demanda. -Luxus tu peux prendre les vêtements qui son sur la table pour moi s'il te plait. Dis-je avec des yeux de chaton. -Et pourquoi? Demanda aussitôt Luxus à moi. -Pour ta petite sœur chérie? Dis-je avec un sourire. -Ah bien sur que je peux le faire pour toi. Dit Luxus en prenant les vêtements qui étais sur la table et me les donnas. Je le remercia et m'enfermas dans la salle de bain ou Frosh étais rentré sur mon autorisation en disant rien aux autres et Lily a voulu venir et j'ai dit oui. Pendant que je m'habillais de mon habituelle tenue bleu pale qui venais du monde des esprits et me fit du couette et me maquilla un peu. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec Frosh et Lily qui avaient le visage rouge. -Ben pourquoi Frosh et Lily ont le visage rouge. Dit Natsu aussi innocent qu'il soit. -Ben parce qu'il on vue Blondie a poil. Répondis Sting avec un sourire pervers. -Ah bon moi aussi je l'ai déjà vue. Dit Natsu. -QUAND? Dit tout le monde dans la pièce ainsi que moi. -Ah non c'étais Grey, je m'en rappelle pue. Dit Natsu en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête. -PERVERS. Dis-je en le frappant et en l'envoyant une deuxième fois dire bonjour au mur. -Aieuh mais Luce sa fait mal quand tu fais sa. Dit Natsu en frottant une bosse qui venait d'apparaître sur sa tête. -Et que me vos l'honneur de tout les dragons slayer a par Wendy et Luxus qui dormais déjà chez moi. -Ah c'était pour savoir si tu venais en mission avec moi, Erza, Grey et Happy. Dit Natsu avec un sourire de trois kilomètre. -Ah et tu t'ai endormie dans mon lit. Dis-je en lui faisant le regard le plus noir possible. -Aye. Dit Natsu effrayer par mon regard. -Et toi Gajeel pourquoi es-tu ici? Dis-je en me retournant pour regarder Gajeel qui ne frissonna même pas avec mon regard d'assassin. -La crevette voulais savoir quand tu finissais ton livre alors je suis venue te le demandé a sa place. Dit Gajeel en me regardant dans les yeux en attendent une réponse. -Ah je vois, tu lui diras qu'il sera bientôt fini. Dis-je a Gajeel avec un sourire. -D'accord, mais je veux savoir se que fait Rogue et Sting chez toi. Dis Gajeel encore assis dans le fauteuil. -Ah oui c'est vrai et que me vos l'honneurs de Sting Eucliff. Dis-je avec une voix ironique. -Je voulais que tu fasses une mission avec moi Blondie. Dit Sting avec un sourire ravageur qui me fit rougie. -E...et toi Rogue. Dis-je en le regardant encore rougissante face au sourire de Sting. -Pour t'emmener au restaurant, pour te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Frosh. Dis Rogue avec un mini sourire qui me fait encore plus rougir. Je ressemblais aux cheveux d'Erza tellement j'étais rouge. -Alors Luce tu viens en mission avec nous ou Sting? Me demanda Natsu. -Heuuu...Je ne part pas en mission désoler j'aimerais rester un peu à la guilde. Dis-je à Natsu avec un sourire qui ne fait que cinq centième. -D'accord je vais partir en mission pendant se temps et Happy reste avec Luce s'il te plait. Dit Natsu un peu triste. -Aye sir. Dit Happy avec sa phrase habituelle. -Natsu je te promet que quand tu sera rentré de mission je partirais avec toi. Lui dis-je avec un sourire en lui tapotant la tête. -D'accord c'est une promesse Luce, a dans deux semaines. Dit Natsu en partant vers la fenêtre. -LA PORTE EXISTE, ELLE N'EST PAS POUR LES CHIENS! Criais-je a Natsu qui étais déjà loin et je me retournais pour regarder les autres. -Quoi. Dit Gajeel -Est-ce que vous avez utilisé la fenêtre? Dis-je avec un regard noir. Tous les dragons slayers se sont retournés pour regarder ailleurs ainsi que les quatre exceeds. -Alors vous avez tous la même manie vous les dragons slayers, de passé par les fenêtres pour rentré dans ma chambres. Un jour tellement que je vais être habituer et vos intrusion, sa sera un voleur qui rentera et je vais pensé que c'est l'un d'entre vous moi. Dis-je en les regardants alors qu'ils regardaient tous ailleurs. -Mais Lushy, comme Natsu viens souvent il pourra demonté la tête du voleur. Dis le petit exceed bleu. -La n'est pas le problème Happy et puis si vous rentrez en plein hiver et laisser la fenêtre je vais encore retomber malade. Dis-je en lui tapotant la tête. - Fro ne veut pas que Lucy soit malade encore. Dis Frosh en commencent a pleurer. -Ne t'inquiète pas Frosh je tomberais pas malade. -Fro va te soigner avec Rogue sinon. Dit Frosh avec un sourire -Hm. Dit Rogue en faisant un signe de tête. -Bizarrement je vois Mira débarquer et Oh des couples des bébés partout et qu'elle s'évanouie après avec des cœurs a la place des yeux...Dis-je en regardant tout le monde. -Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Bunny Girl. Dit Gajeel en me tapotant l'épaule avec un air grave sur le visage. -Et si ont allaient à la guilde. Dit Lily qui avait un kiwi dans les mains. -Aye sir. Dit toute la troupe. -C'est ma phrase. Pleurnicha Happy. On sortie tous de ma maison ou plutôt je sortie de la maison et découvrit que tout les dragons slayers étais sortie par ma fenêtre. Je leur geula dessus en leur disant que la porte existais juste pour eux. Mais non ils n'ont pas voulu écouter et on continuer le chemin. Après avoir marcher cinq minute on rentra a la guilde qui étais pas bruyante pour une fois et je remarquais que Grey n'étais pas partie avec Natsu alors j'alla le voir. -Salut Grey, tu n'est pas allé avec Natsu et Erza en mission. Dis-je à Grey. -Non je voulais être au calme et salue. Dit Grey qui venait de se déshabiller pendant qu'il parlait. -Grey tes vêtements et je suis d'accord avec toi c'est calme sans Natsu. Dis-je en criant et après en étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. -Merde et toi pourquoi tu n'est pas partis avec eux? Dit Grey en se rhabillant et retourna s'asseoir à coté de moi. -Parce que je voulais être au calme. Dis-je avec un sourire. Ont discutais de tout et de rien pendant une bonne avant midi et quand midi tapa je suis aller voir Rogue qui me regardais bizarrement en se demandant pourquoi je suis la. -Le restaurant compte toujours? Lui dis-je avec un sourire. -Oui. Dit-il en se levant. -Fro veut venir aussi. Dit Frosh en venant dans mes bras. -Frosh il faudra que tu reste avec eux sa ne duras pas longtemps. Dis-je a Frosh pour le calmer un peux. -D'accord Fro accepte mais si Lucy reviens en pleur Fro ne parleras plus a Rogue. Dis Frosh en allant au bar. Moi et Rogue sommes partie pour aller manger au restaurant quand quelqu'un se pointa devant moi... 


	7. Chapitre 6

Moi et Rogue sommes partie pour aller manger au restaurant quand quelqu'un se pointa devant nous... C'était un petit garçon blessé. Il es tout mignon il faudrait le soigner... -Quesqu'il y a mon petit? Dis-je en m'approchant de lui. -Ne...Ne t'approche pas. Disais le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en reculant. -Mais je te ferrais pas de mal et puis tu es blessé il faudrait soigner sa. Dis-je en m'approchant encore mais plus doucement que la première fois. -Tu...Tu vas me faire du mal. Disais le jeune garçon. -Mais non tout se que je veux c'est te soigner. Dis-je en lui touchant la tête doucement et je lui caressa les cheveux. -Mais... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase parce que Rogue l'avait pris par son chandail pour le soulever. -Lâche-moi! Criais t'il dans les bras les airs. -Rogue repose le tu lui fait peur comme sa. Dis-je a Rogue en m'approchant du garçon pour le prendre dans mes bras. -... Dit Rogue qui comme d'habitude ne dit rien mais le lâche. -Bon viens on va aller te soigner a l'intérieur. Dis-je au petit garçon qui était rendu dans mes bras et qui me serrais fort. -NON! Ils vont me faire du mal. Dit le petit garçon en me serrant plus fort. -Bon d'accord. Dis-je en lui caressant sa chevelure noir corbeau comme Rogue. -Hum. Dit Rogue pour que je le regarde et je le regardai. -Ah désoler Rogue mais il est blessé de partout et j'aimerais vraiment le soigner, oh pourras se reprendre pour le restaurant si cela ne te dérange pas. Dis-je à Rogue en rougissant un peu. -Non c'est correct. Dit Rogue avec un visage impassible. -Merci Rogue. Lui dis-je avec un sourire avant de partir pour mon appartement. Cela va faire au moins 20 minutes que je marche avec le petit garçon dans mes bras qui c'est endormis profondément. Je me demande quesqu'il lui a fait si peur. Il avais eu un visage effrayant quand j'ai que l'on allais rentrée a l'intérieur de la guilde et la je suis direction chez moi pour le soigner. Je montai les marches et déverrouilla ma porte. Le bruit des clés la réveiller. Il bouge. -On...on es ou? Dit-il en me serrant fort. -On es chez moi et ici tu n'a rien à craindre. Lui dis-je avec un sourire avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et de refermer la porte derrière moi. -Ohhh c'est zolie chez toi. Dit-il en levant la tête pour regarder mon appartement mais reste toujours dans mes bras. -Merci, dis moi qu'elle es ton prénom? Demandais-je au petit garçon. -Je...je... -Tu n'est pas obliger de me le dire j'attendrais. Dis-je avec un sourire avant de le déposer du lit. Je me retourna pour aller dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher la boite de premier secours. Mais on me retenez pas par le bras alors je me retourna pour être face a lui. -Quesqu'il y a? Demandais-je en me mettant en petit bonhomme pour être à sa hauteur. -Ne...ne me laisse pas seul. Dit-il en serrant ma jupe plus fort. -Tu veux que je laisse un ami a moi qui es très gentil avec toi? Dis-je en lui souriant. -N...non je veux que sa sois toi. Dit-il mettant en me regardant dans les yeux. -Mais il faut te soigner sinon tes blessures vont te faire plus mal. Dis-je en regardant son visage toute écorché. -M...mais je veux pas que tu t'en aille. Dit-il en commencent a avoir les larmes aux yeux. -Mais ne t'inquiète par et puis je vais laisser un ami a moi qui es très gentil même si c'est un dragueur professionnel. Dis-je en prenant la clé du Lion. -Est-ce que je...je peux rester ici? -Mais bien sur que tu peux rester, sa ne me dérange pas. -M...Merci. Dit-il. -Bon aller j'invoque Loki et après je vais chercher la boite de secours pour te soigner. Dis-je en me levant pour invoquer Loki. -D'accord. Dit-il avec un sourire qui lui faisait un visage si mignon. J'invoqua Loki et lui expliqua de rester avec lui parce qu'il a peur et il acceptas en échange que l'on aille a un rendez-vous et je le regarda blasé et je lui dit que pas maintenant il faut soigner le petit garçon et il acceptas et je partie chercher la boite de premier secours quand je suis revenue cinq minutes après avec l'objet tant convoité pour le soigner je me mis devant lui accroupie. -Lucy ma princesse, allons ensemble faire le tour du monde. -Loki c'est non et puis je dois m'occuper de lui. Dis-je à Loki blasé. -Tu me brises le cœur Lucy. Dit Loki en disparaissent dans un nuage doré. Je regardais le petit garçon et lui caressa les cheveux en lui disant que le désinfectant allait un peu piquer. Pendant que je passais le désinfectant sur ses petites coupures. Je le voyais qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Quand j'ai eu fini je lui mis des bandages au jambe et haut bras, deux trois pansement sur sa joue et pour finir un bandage sur son front toute autour de sa tête. Quand j'ai eu fini je lui prêta un chandail que Luxus avait oublier de ramener chez lui. -Aller maintenant il faut se couché. Dis-je lui fessant un bisou sur la joue. -A...aye. Mais un bruit provenant du vente du petit garçon surgit. -Ah il faudrait peut-être manger avant après tout il n'est que ... 17h45. Lui dis-je avec un sourire alors que le petit garçon était rouge et gêner. -Désoler Lucy. Dit-il avant de se lever et de prendre ma jambe en otage. -Sa ne dérange pas, aller viens on va aller dans la cuisine pour voir se qu'il y a manger. Dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. -D'accord. Et ont parta dans la cuisine. Je fis des sandwichs parce que Natsu et les autres dragons avaient vidé mon frigo. Je maudissais ses dragons et pendant que l'on mangeais je voyais qu'il faisait attention a ne pas en mettre partout et il mangeais a petite bouchée. -Tu sais tu peux manger n'importe comment sa me dérange pas. Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Il commença a manger a grosse bouché, on aurais dit que Natsu étais devant moi, il manga au moins 4 sandwichs sans arrêter. Je le regardais après qu'il aille fini et lui nettoya la bouche avec un sourire. -Dit comment tu t'ai fait sa. Lui demandais-je gentiment. -Je...je... je sais pas. Dit-il avec un visage qui avait peur. Mais je remarquai qu'il mentait. -D'accord tu viens on va prendre un bon bain. Lui dis-je avec un sourire. -A...Aye, mais il faudrait pas recommencer les bandages. -Mais non sa ne me dérange pas je vais les refaire. Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Après avoir pris un bon bain et d'avoir remis ses bandages nous sommes partis se coucher dans mon lit. Quand je me couchais dans mon lit et il se blottie dans mes bras. Comme si il avait peur que je le laisse. Alors je le serrais un peu pour lui faire comprendre que je ne partirais pas. Il s'endormit dans mes bras. Mais je me posais des questions. Mais qui lui a fait sa? Pourquoi il a eu peur quand je me suis approchée? Tant de pourquoi sans aucune réponse. Comment je vais aller a la guilde demain. Moi? Il faut que je paye mon loyer Et c'est sur ses dernières parole que je tomba dans le pays des rêves magiques... 


	8. Chapitre 7

-Pov Normal- Lucy se réveillas en premier et remarqua que le petit garçon qui n'a pas encore dit son prénom était ''lover'' dans ses bras et la serrais moin fort qu'avant. Elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine pour déjeuner et remarqua que Rogue étais calmement assis sur son fauteuil a elle et la regardais. Lucy s'approcha et lui pris le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine pour ne pas que le jeune garçon se réveille. -Mais quesque tu fais là? Dis Lucy en chuchotant. Le silence lui répondit, elle se dirigeas vers son frigidaire et pris du lait, le pain et du jus d'orange. Elle installa le tout sur son comptoir de cuisine et fouillas dans ses armoires pour sortir un bol, deux verres, du nutella et une cuillère. -Rogue si tu me dirais se que tu fait ici m'aiderais. Dit-elle sur un ton inquiètent. -Pour le restaurant. -Ah hum et bien j'ai le petit a surveiller mais je te fait la promesse que je vais venir. Dit Lucy en se retournant pour lui faire un sourire. -Je vois. Dit-il en partant vers sa chambre. Elle le suivais jusqu'à dans la chambre et remarque qu'il étais devant le garçon et l'observais...Mais elle ne savais pas se qu'il pensais. -Pov Rogue- ß(Il faut changer un peu xD) Ah cause de se gamin, elle peux pas venir au restaurant. Même si elle me la promit elle risque de l'emmener et je ne veux pas qu'elle l'emmène. Oh non sa je veux pas...Mais c'est quoi c'est penser que j'ai? Je suis pas normal rahh...M'en fou et puis de toute façon je la verrais a la guilde mais avec le gamin qui la colle partout...Et merde c'est quoi sa il fait rater notre rendez-vous, ah non attend c'est pas un rendez-vous c'étais pour la remercier pour Frosh et la sa la rater parce qu'il es apparue devant nous...Ah et puis merde hein. -Pov Lucy- Je le regardais faire, je pense qu'il va faire comme la dernière fois le prendre par le chandail pour le lever...Ah bien tien non il passe par-dessus pour sauter de la fenêtre...Attend la FENÊTRE! Non mais c'est qu'il passe tous par la ma parole...Grrr un jour je vous aurais et se jour la c'est moi qui ria ahahahah. -Retour a la Pov Normal- Le petit garçon se réveilla et remarqua que Lucy n'étais plus dans le lit et ni dans la chambre d'ailleurs. En faite elle es retournée dans la cuisine mais sa le petit garçon ne le sais pas. Il regarda partout et commença a paniqué. Quand il revue Lucy arriver dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements parce qu'elle es partie entre temps prendre sa douche. Le petit garçon lui sauta carrément dessus et la serrais très très très fort dans ses bras. -Mais quesqu'il y a? Dit Lucy d'une voix rassurante pour ne plus voir ses larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. -Je...Je pensais que tu étais partie. Dit-il en la serrant moins fort. -Mais non je ne suis pas partie j'attendais que tu te réveille et puis on es chez moi et il y a beaucoup de squatteur qui viens alors reste près de moi d'accord? Dit Lucy en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire arrêter ses pleures. -De...Des squatteurs? Dit-il en levant la tête vers Lucy. -Oui des squatteurs mais ils ne sont pas méchant se sont des amis et ainsi que des voleurs de nourriture. Et la le petit garçon partie a rire. Lucy lui sourira et lui dit qu'il a le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et il parta pendant que Lucy s'habilla... Après que Lucy aie finie de s'habiller, elle entendis crier et elle parta a la course dans la cuisine et quand elle entra dans la cuisine le petit garçon lui sauta dans les bras et Lucy leva la tête pour voir les nouvelles arrivants qui étais Luxus, Gajeel, Natsu et Grey qui étais sans vêtements. Pendant un petit moment il y a eu un grand blanc chez les garçons, il regardait Lucy après le garçon et encore Lucy pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à Luxus parle en pointant le garçon. -MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU ES TOMBÉ ENCEINTE ! Avais-t'il crier. -Luxus c'est pas mon enfant et arrête de crier tu lui fait peur. Dit Lucy en le regardant et en serrant un peu plus le garçon. -Mais c'est que Bunny Girl était en couple depuis le début. Dis Gajeel qui fit apparaître des gouttes derrière la tête des autres. -Lucy tu...tu as fait quand un enfant. Dit Natsu en la regardant avec des gros yeux. Ils arrêtais pas de poser des questions et le plus surprenant la dessus c'est que même Gajeel savais mis dans le lot pour les questions. -BON SA SUFFIS C'EST SON ENFANT SA DÉRANGE QUI? Hein vous pouvez répondre a sa? Dis Lucy en colère. -Ben sa dérange euh ton futur copain. Dit Luxus qui n'avais plus d'idée en tête. Le petit garçon tira sur la jupe de la jeune fille et elle regarda en bas pour pourvoir savoir se qu'il voulais dire. -Le grand blond avec la cicatrice est-ce que c'est ton grand frère? Demanda t'il. -Oui mais c'est mon grand frère adoptive. -Et les autres aussi ses tes frères? Demanda le petit garçon en pointant Natsu et Gajeel. -Natsu le garçon aux cheveux rose c'est mon meilleur ami et Gajeel lui aux cheveux noir et qui fait peur c'est le futur copain de ma meilleure amie. Dit Lucy avec un sourire. -Hey Bunny Girl pas obliger de lui dire. -C'est Lucy qu'elle s'appelle pas Bunny Girl. Dit le petit garçon se qui surpris tout le monde. Natsu approcha du garçon avec son sourire de trois kilomètre qui doit lui faire mal à la longue. S'accroupie devant lui. -Moi c'est Natsu et toi? -... -Aller tu peux nous dires ton nom tu sais. -Lucy il me fait peur. Dit le petit garçon en se retournant pour serrer les jambes à Lucy. -Natsu arrête s'il te plait. -D'accord Luce, bon on se retrouve a la guilde d'accord? -D'accord. Et il repartie par ou il étais arriver par la fenêtre de ma cuisine. Gajeel regarda le garçon et arrêtais pas de le fixer se que Luxus et Lucy remarquas. -Gajeel pourquoi tu le regarde comme sa? Dit Luxus. -Et bien il a plein de marque partout sur le corps alors je me demandais quesqu'il étais arriver. -Je...Je me suis sauvé. Dit le garçon en serrant plus Lucy qui s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras. -Sauver tu dit? Et ben pourquoi t'ai tu sauvé? Dit Luxus qui se mit à coté de Lucy et s'accroupis lui aussi. -P...Parce que la bas il me fessais mal. Dit le garçon en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Lucy. -Qui sa il? -Ma...ma famille. Dit-il en commencent a pleurer et Lucy lui dit des mots doux pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il arrêtas de pleurer quelque minute plus tard et regarda Lucy et lui posa une question. -Tu veux être ma maman Lucy? Dit-il en le regardant avec ses yeux bleus. -Ah et pourquoi veux tu que je sois ta maman. -Parce que tu as la chaleur d'une mère. -Ah je confirme avec lui. Dit Luxus et Gajeel en maintenant. -Ah bon j'ai la chaleur d'un mère. -Ben oui tu prend toujours soin des enfants et puis quand on étais a la garderie pour garder les enfants, ils on joué tout suite avec toi. Dit Luxus en se remémorant la mission qu'il avait faite avec Lucy. -D'accord je serais ta maman, mais faudra que tu nous dise ton prénom sinon je pourrais jamais t'appeler. -Je m'appelle... -Deux minutes, Grey viens ici aux lieux de lire mon roman. Dit Lucy en regardant Grey qui était en traîne de lire le futur roman de Lucy. -Et met des vêtements...Dit Gajeel. Et Grey venais s'accroupir avec nous en regardant le jeune garçon. -Tu sors avec Lucy? Dit-il sur un coup en regardant Grey. -Euh non je ne sors pas avec elle pourquoi? -Parce que tu étais en traîne de marcher a poil dans la maison. -Ah euh c'est hum un habitude c'est pour sa maintenant dit nous ton prénom. Dit Grey en lui frottant la tête avec un sourire. -Je suis...Haru...Je m'appelle Haru. -Enchanté Haru moi c'est Grey. Dit Grey avec un sourire. -Alors Haru veux tu venir avec nous a la guilde? -Euh...Est-ce qu'ils sont méchant? -Idiot sur les bords, bagarreur mais ils sont très gentils. Dit Lucy avec un immense sourire. -D'accord je viens... Et c'est comme sa qu'il partir a la guilde tout les cinq ensembles... -Arrivée a la guilde- Quand ils sont entrés dans la guilde tout se qu'ils ont vue de proche fus des tables, des chaises oh et aussi Elfman qui vole pour tomber sur Evergreen. Quand ils sont entrée ou plutôt passé le pas de la porte tout le monde arrêtas et regardais les nouveaux venue et après avoir regardée de plus près Mira lâcha un crie de joie avant de s'évanouir pour être réceptionner par Fried qui étais derrière le bar justement. Le maître de la guilde arriva devant Lucy et regarda Haru qui étais a peux près la même grandeur que lui et il regarda Lucy, puis Haru et ainsi de suite pendant au moins 10 minutes de temps toute la guilde faisais la même chose et quand Mira se releva elle lança un. -LUCY TU ES TOMBÉE ENCEINTE ET TU NE ME LA MÊME PAS DIT! Criais Mira avant de s'approcher a grand pas. Haru se cacha derrière Lucy et commençais a pleurer et la Mira le regardais avec des gros yeux, elle s'excusa mais rien a faire le jeune garçon arrêtais pas de pleurer et tenais Lucy par la jambe très fort. Alors Lucy s'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et serra Haru dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Lucy le consolais et il arrêtas de pleurer et regarda Mira. -N...Ne t'approche pas de moi! Criais t'il avant de retourner la tête pour retourner dans les bras de Lucy. -Désoler Mira il n'aime pas sa quand les autres s'approchent. -Cela dérange pas et puis fallais me le dire que tu es tombée enceinte avant moi en plus. Alors c'est de qui? Ah il a les cheveux noir alors il viens de... -Mira arrête ton délire, tu vois bien qu'il a peur, hum Lucy peux tu venir dans mon bureau pour mieux expliquer la situation. Dit Makarov. -Bien sur maître. Dit Lucy en regardant le maître Makarov -Ne me laisse pas seule maman. Dit Haru. Et la sa la eux l'effet d'une bombe tout la guilde a crier ''MAMAN!'' même le maître étais de la partie. Lucy pris Haru dans ses bras en disant que non elle n'allait pas le laisser tout seule. Et se dirigeas vers le bureau du maître, elle se retourna pour regarder le maître qui devenais blanc en un coup d'œil. -Hum maître vous ne voulez pas me parler. Dit Lucy avec la tête sur le coté. -hein euh oui oui j'arrive. Dit le maître en commencent a marcher vers Lucy. Tout les trois étais monter dans le bureau et Lucy expliqua le problème de Haru et le maître et rentrer dans un colère noir après tout les explications. Haru c'est collé contre Lucy et le maître se calma en s'excusant et en disant qu'il étais pas en colère contre lui, mais les personnes qui lui on fait subir sa. Après la petite entrevue un peu épeurant pour Haru. Ils redescendis au premier étage ou tout le monde n'avais pas bouger d'un pouce sauve bien sur Gajeel, Luxus, Natsu mais lui c'est un imbécile pas sur qu'il compte, Grey lui étais allé au bar pour se prendre un verre d'eau avec de la glace et pour finir se qui surpris tout le monde et que Titania n'avais pas réagis et mangeais son fraisier normalement. Ah oui j'oubliais aussi que Rogue n'avais rien fait. Mais à l'intérieur de lui il était fâcher, oui fâcher que Lucy soit avec un gamin et qu'elle n'aura plus de temps libre pour aller au restaurant avec lui. Lucy alla s'installer au bar avec Haru sur ses jambes et elle posa une question au jeune garçon sur ses jambes. -Haru dit moi tu as quel age? Demanda Lucy. -J'ai 9 ans. Dit-il à Lucy avec un grand sourire. -Oh que c'est mignon et dit moi Haru que veux tu a boire ou a manger? Demanda Mira qui étais en traîne d'écouter la conversation comme d'habitude. -Hum... Il regarda Lucy. -Tu peux prendre se que tu veux Haru, Mira ne ferras rien de mal. Dit Lucy en lui embrassant la joue. -Alors je vais prendre un jus de pêche. -D'accord je t'apporte sa dans moins de deux minutes. Dis Mira en partant. -Dit moi Lu-chan, est-ce que tu as des vêtements pour Haru? Demanda Levy à Lucy. -Ah non il faudrait que j'aille en acheter. Dit Lucy surpris. Ben oui Haru porte encore le chandail a Luxus. Haru avais eu son verre pendant la discutions de Levy et Lucy. Rogue avais entendu la conversation de loin et s'avais lever pour aller voir Lucy pour lui propose de venir avec elle mais quelqu'un l'avais dépassé. -Hey Blondie tu veux que je vienne avec toi lui acheter des vêtements? Demanda Sting Eucliff. -Toi pas touche a maman salle coureur de jupon. Dit Haru en colère. Tout le monde regarda Haru et avais eu un blanc même Lucy avais eu un blanc...Qui dura au moins cinq minutes. Même Sting et il pensa a se moment la. Ne jamais approcher une femme avec un gamin, à noté. -Mais quesqu'il y a je vais rien lui faire a ta maman blondinette. Dit Sting avec plein de sous-entendus et toute la guilde pensa '' Le retour de Sting Eucliff ''. -Et alors je veux pas je veux pas, maman est-ce que tu peux prendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui et en plus il n'est même pas beau. Dit Haru avec un visage normal. Tout le monde eux un blanc encore une fois...Ben oui le petit Haru avais a Sting qu'il n'étais même pas beau et la Sting retourna s'asseoir a sa place de tout a l'heure en brouillant du noir et tout la guilde félicita Haru de protéger sa mère. -Mais bien sur Haru, on peux prendre quelqu'un d'autre tu peux aller le choisir si tu veux. Dit Lucy avec un sourire avant d'embrasser Haru sur la tête. Haru sauta des jambes de Lucy pour atterrir a terre. -Bon toutes les personnes que je vais toucher vont venir avec moi. Dit Haru avec un sourire. Un aye général retendis dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Haru se promena entre les personnes et toucha Luxus, Gajeel, Grey mais au lieu de le toucher il lui dit a cause qu'il était encore a poil et c'est Haru qui lui dit, il toucha ensuite Levy qui lui faisait un sourire. Erza se fit toucher et tout le monde le regardait avec de gros yeux, Erza le remercia avec un sourire. Il toucha ensuite Rogue se qui surpris tout le monde. Ben ouais toucher Rogue alors qu'il porte juste une cape et qu'il souris jamais a par a Frosh et qui es en plus le regardais avec un regard que personne déchiffra et il finis par toucher Roméo. Roméo étais content il se faisais un ami garçon même si il étais pas du même age il étais heureux. Il toucha Rufus au passage se qui fit rire tout le monde. Et c'est comme sa que le groupe composé de Lucy, Luxus, Gajeel, Levy, Panther Lily qui les suis, Grey, Erza, Rogue, Rufus et l'exceed de Rogue Frosh parta pour les boutiques de Fiore pour faire les magasins pour un durée indéterminé. 


	9. Chapitre 8

La troupe étais partie dans tout Magnolia pour pouvoir trouvé la boutique de rêve mais tous avais des idées différentes qui fit une chicane et une bagarre aussi en plein centre ville de Magnolia. Lucy regardais la scène blaser et se pencha vers Haru pour lui poser une question. -Quesque tu aimerais porter Haru? -J'aimerais avoir des vêtements comme Roméo. Dit-il avec un sourire. -D'accord, alors allons-y! Dit Lucy en se levant et en tenant la main d'Haru. Tout le monde marchait en cherchant un magasin qui pourrait avoir des vêtements d'enfant de 8-9 ans. Pendant le chemin tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien. Comme Lucy qui parlais avec Levy de son roman. Erza qui mangeais un fraisier en marchant. Luxus et Gajeel discutais sur qui étais le plus fort dans la guilde. Rufus et Grey parlais de poème se que Haru remarqua et Rogue marchais au coté de Lucy, entre Levy et Lucy il y avais Haru qui faisais un sourire en voyant toute la petite troupe le suivre. Frosh et Panther Lily étais sur les épaules à leurs maîtres. Quand ils sont enfin arriver devant un magasin d'enfant qui es le plus populaire dans Magnolia tout se regardais et après rentrais pour choisir plein de vêtement pour Haru. Un chandail a manche court avec un jogging. Une armure que Erza voulais qu'il porte et tout le monde parti a rire. Grey lui donnais des vêtements a peux près comme les siens. Luxus lui dit de prendre un jogging noir avec un chandail blanc. Levy lui prenais des costumes, Rogue lui donnait des vêtements noirs. Rufus lui donnais un cape avec un chapeau pour la jouer séduisant que tout le monde c'est empresser de dire qu'il étais stupide et pour finir Lucy arrivais avec des vêtements normal qui étais pour un enfant de 9ans et lui montra le chandail et tout le monde remarqua le dessin qu'il y avais dessus. Il étais écrit ''Fairy Tail'' dessus. Il avais refuser tout les vêtements et même les celles que Roméo lui a montré. Tout le monde se regarda et regarda Hiro et Lucy s'approcha de lui... -Hiro dit moi quelle sorte de vêtements tu veux? Dit-elle avec un sourire gracieux. -Je veux des vêtements bleu et blanc comme toi. Dit-il avec un sourire. -D'accord... Et tout le monde chercha des vêtements de la même couleur que Lucy. Frosh allas au coté de Lucy pour l'aider a mettre des vêtements. -Bunny Girl, je crois que toi aussi tu devrais t'acheter des vêtements. Dit Gajeel à Lucy. -Heu oui tu as raison j'ai pue de vêtement. Dit Lucy. -Moi aussi je dois m'en racheter. Dit Levy. -Crevette toi aussi. Dit Gajeel un tout petit peu surpris. -Oui Gajeel et toi Erza est-ce que tu dois t'acheter de nouvelle armure? Dit Levy en se retourna vers Erza. -Oui a cause de ses années il faut que je trouve de nouvelle armure après tout il dois y en avoir des nouvelles. -Et si nous appelons sa une mission shopping les filles? Dit Lucy en regardant les filles. -Oui appelons sa comme sa. Dit-il en cœur. -Et nous on compte pour du beurre? Dit Grey. -Alors faisons une mission shopping tous ensemble. Dit Lucy avec un radieux sourire. -Aye sire. Dit toute la petite troupe. Tout le monde partie chacun de son bar dans le magasin Haru a décidé de suivre Lucy ainsi que Roméo. Erza partie du coté des armures. Rufus partie coté vêtements normal qui n'est pas normal sur lui. Rogue a suivis Lucy. Luxus et Gajeel sont partie ensemble du coté des vêtements pour garçon. Levy partie du coté des robes avec Panther Lily. Grey partie du coté des vêtements ou il y avais ses vêtements habituelle qu'il prenais. Frosh étais partie dans le coté costume pour exceed se qui fit la joie de ce dernier. Lucy pris plusieurs vêtements, trois robe de différente couleur, une blanche, une bleu pâle et pour finir un noir. Elle pris aussi cinq slims, six pulls, trois camisoles, cinq chandail et quatre pair de soulier différente. Roméo qui étais juste a coté de Lucy avait pris six pair de jean et cinq grand chandail moulant. Haru avais pris trois chandails moulants, deux camisoles pour homme et cinq pairs de jean avec deux pairs de short. Rogue qui étais derrière eux pris deux jeans noir et trois chandails moulants noirs. Erza étais revenue vers Lucy avec dix armures différentes. Luxus et Gajeel avais pris la même chose cinq pairs de jean et cinq camisoles pour homme. Rufus étais revenue avec cinq vestes, une cape de prince et un pantalon blanc. Levy étais revenue avec sept robes de couleur différente. Lily avais pris un chapeau pour sa tête de couleur noir. Frosh étais revenue avec trois costumes qui montrèrent à Rogue, un costume de serpent, un autre en ours et le dernier ressemblait à un lapin. Grey revenue avec des vêtements dans les mains et il étais a poil comme d'habitude. Il avait pris trois paires de jeans et cinq chemise blanche. Tout alla payer ses vêtements Lucy avais payer pour Haru et Roméo. Quand ils sont sortis du magasin tout le monde leva la main en signe de victoire. Il avait réussis la mission qu'il savait fixer eux même. Après tout le monde est parti pour aller porter leurs vêtements chez eux. -Appartement de Lucy- Lucy étais rentré avec ses sacs et Haru a coté d'elle après être rentrée Lucy voulais mettre l'un de ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle pris une robe blanche avec des sous vêtements blanc et parta dans la salle de bain et avertis Haru avant. Après avoir sortie une heure plus tard du bain elle enfila sa robe avec les sous vêtements et appela Cancer pour avoir une coupe de cheveux. Après être sortie de la salle de bain et que Cancer avais fait du bon boulot Lucy se dirigeas dans la cuisine pour dire a Haru qu'elle avais fini. -Haru est-ce que je peux aller te porter chez Luxus? -Ohhh tu es belle maman et oui je veux aller chez Luxus! Dit Haru content. -J'ai un rendez-vous que j'ai promis c'est pour sa tu viens? On va aller voir a la guilde si Luxus es la. Dit Lucy en mettant des talons hauts blancs. -Aye. Les deux personnes partie ensuite a la guilde, après être rentrer Lucy se fit remarquer et tout le monde lui disais des compliments elle laissa Haru au main de Luxus pendant que Lucy remarqua que Rogue n'étais pas a la guilde et que Frosh lui il étais la avec un de ses nouveaux costumes. Elle alla le voir. -Frosh est-ce que Rogue va bientôt revenir? -Fro pense pas pourquoi Lucy? Demanda Frosh. -Pour le rendez-vous que je lui es promis. Alors est-ce que tu sais où il habite? Demanda Lucy. -Aye Fro va aller te porter. Frosh et Lucy sortirent de la guilde pour aller direction la maison de Rogue. Quand Lucy arriva devant la maison de Rogue elle cogna et Frosh avais dit a Lucy de venir avec lui. Parce qu'il allais entré alors Lucy suivis Frosh en rentra dans la maison et quand Frosh a tournée dans le salon ils ont vue Rogue couché sur le canapé. Lucy savais approcher et regarda son visage. -Pov Lucy- Ouah, il es mignon et beau quand il dors comme sa. On dirais que son visage n'est pas neutre. J'aimerais tellement lui toucher les cheveux...Quoi? Quesque je viens de dire ahhhh mais je suis folle...Pourquoi je dit qu'il es beau alors qu'il es sexy...Kyaaa je suis pire la...Mais attend sa veux dire que...Non c'est impossible on se connais que depuis un a deux mois. C'est impossible du moins je pense. -Fin Pov Lucy retour a normal- Lucy qui étais encore dans ses pensées remarqua pas que Rogue savais réveiller et regarda Lucy qui rougissais a vue d'œil. -Pov Rogue- Elle es mignonne quand elle rougis...Quesque je dit...Tien elle n'est pas avec l'autre gamin et puis quesqu'elle fait ici? J'ai le goût de l'embrasser ses lèvres sont tentante. Ah reprend toi Rogue... -Fin Pov Rogue retour a la normal. - Rogue toucha Lucy pour qu'elle sorte de ses pensées, quand elle sortie elle remarqua que Rogue étais réveiller et que Frosh avais disparue. -Quesque tu fait la Lucy-san? Demanda Rogue a Lucy. -Ah euh c'est pour tenir ma promesse. Dit Lucy avec des rougeurs sur les joues. -Oh et bien je m'habille et nous y allons. Dit Rogue en se levant et en parta dans sa chambre je crois. Il ressortie dix minutes plus tard. Arrivé au restaurant Lucy et Rogue avais commandé a peux près la même affaires... -Chez Luxus Pov Haro- Je n'ai pas dit mon vrai prénom, pour ne pas embêter la guilde, Mais je comprend toujours pas quesque je fait ici. Et puis Lucy es vraiment gentille. Ah je comprend toujours pas j'aimerais être ici pour toujours mais je crois pas que je puisse et pour les blessures j'ai mentis. Je me suis fait sa en tombant du ciel et je me suis pris plein de branche d'arbres...Rahhhhh j'espère qu'elle me détesteras pas ma nouvelle maman, je voudrais pas la voir triste... -Fin Pov Haro retour au restaurant- Lucy et Rogue ne parlais pas beaucoup...Après avoir terminer de manger, il sortir du restaurant pour aller se promener. Rogue voulais lui parler mais aucun sort ne sortis de ses lèvres et même Lucy essaya de parler mais cela ne sortais pas... Quand Rogue est allé porter Lucy. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas que Lucy fasse cela. Lucy avait embrassé Rogue sur la joue après lui avoir dit merci et de partir dans son appartement. Rogue regardais ou était Lucy avant et toucha sa joue avec des mini rougeur qui avais apparue sur son visage. Il retourna chez lui et se coucha sans se laver...Trop dans ses pensés... 


	10. Chapitre 9

Lucy se réveilla vers huit heure du matin en pensent qu'elle devais allé chercher Hiro. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements de rechange et sortie vingt minutes plus tard toute habiller. Elle allait dans la cuisine ensuite pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Dix minutes après elle pris les clés de son appartement et sortie par la porte. Pour aller chez Luxus. -Pov Lucy- On es bien se matin, mais pourquoi j'ai embrasser Rogue sur la joue hier et je suis partie juste après...Raahh j'aimerais ne pas avoir fait sa...Mais j'aurais préférée sur la bouche. Idiote Lucy a quoi tu pense c'est de Rogue Cheney que l'on parle...Pas de quelqu'un comme Natsu ou Sting...Rahhh Sa m'énerve de toujours avoir l'air d'une tomate en face de tout le monde. Je vais demandé a Luxus et puis c'est tout comme sa je pourrais mieux comprend. Même si je comprend a moitié Luxus parce qu'il es toujours dans son monde surtout quand il fonce dans quelque chose. Bon tempi je vais demandé a Aquarius ou peut-être pas...Ah tien voila la porte de maison de Luxus... Toc toc toc ~ Super le bruit xD -Ouais c'est qui? Dit une voix de l'autre coté de la porte. -C'est quelqu'un que tu as sentie depuis le début. Dis-je en rigolant un peu. -Non sérieux c'est qui? Dit la voix un peu fâché. -Luxus c'est Lucy idiot! Criais-je pour qu'il entendre. -Ah Lucy c'est toi. -Ben ouais tu voulais que sa sois qui d'autre? Demandais-je avec un sourire qu'il ne voit pas à cause de la porte. -Tu peux entré par la fenêtre! -Hého je suis pas comme vous moi je rentre par la porte! Criais-je en ouvrant la porte. -Je sais c'est pour sa que j'ai dit sa. Dis enfin la voix de Luxus que je voyais. -Ah ben tien quesqui t'ai arriver au visage? Dis-je en partant a rire. -Hein Hiro c'est toi qui ma fait sa? -Non ce n'est pas moi. Ah Maman. Dis Hiro qui avait apparut au coin de la porte et qui m'avais sauté dans les bras. -Oh si c'est pas mon petit garçon d'amour. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. -Hiro sa se fait pas de dessiner sur le visage de ton oncle. Dit Luxus avec une veine qui apparaissait sur son front. -Mais oncle Luxus ce n'est pas ma faute et puis tu ne voulais pas te réveiller pour me préparer à manger. Dit Hiro avec une moue tristounette. -QUOI TU NE LUI AS PAS FAIT DE DÉJEUNER! Criais-je hors de moi en lui tapant sur la tête. -Tout doux, chut calme-toi. Dit Luxus en mettant ses mains devant lui pour que je me calme. -Je ne suis pas un chien idiot. Dis-je blasée par son comportement. -Et ben tu vois tu es calmée. Dit Luxus avec un sourire. -Ah ah je suis morte de rire. Dis-je en riant sans émotion. -Dit maman est-ce que tu aime Rogue? Me demanda sur un coup de tête Hiro. -Mais quesque tu racontes Hiro? Dis-je avec une tête qui comprenait rien. -Et bien je me demandais. Dit-il normalement. -Ah et bien, euh ah oui Luxus je voulais te parler de sa aussi. Dis-je avec un sourire. -Me parler que tu étais amoureuse de se cher muet? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. -Mirajane sors de se corps. Dis-je en faisant de gros yeux. -Mais si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas maman? Me demanda encore Hiro. -Et bien parce que je ne sais pas si lui il m'aime. Lui dis-je avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. -Si tu veux je lui demande. Dit Luxus. -Même pas en rêve toi! Criais-je après lui. -Et moi je peux maman. -Hum pas sur qu'il te répondre mon chéri. -Ah... Dit-il avec une moue déçue. -Bon et si on allais a la guilde? Demandais-je avec un sourire merveilleux qui m'étais revenue. -Oui allons-y maman. Dit Hiro dans mes bras tout joyeux. On partie ensuite à la guilde ou tout le monde étais dans un silence plat. Quand le maître de la guilde me vue il me regarda et remarqua que j'avais Hiro dans mes bras. Il savais approcher de nous et pris la parole. -Lucy et Hiro j'ai a vous parlez. Dit-il sur un ton froid. -D'accord. Répondis-je avec un visage neutre. On monta dans son bureau et le maître se retourna après avoir fermer la porte de son bureau et regarda Hiro. -Hiro est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mentis sur ton nom de famille et aussi sur ton prénom. Demanda t'il. -Ah vous avez découvert. -Mais de quoi vous parlez master? Demandais-je. -Lucy, Hiro ne s'appelle pas Hiro. -Vous me perdez la, maître. -C'est parce que maman étais trop gentille c'est pour sa que je ne lui es pas dit. -Alors dit moi quelle es ton vrai prénom? Demanda le maître en le regardant. -Je m'appelle ...Rogue. -HEIN! Dis-je en maintenant que Makarov. -Je suis Rogue quand il était tout petit. Dis le dite Rogue ou Hiro. -Alors Hiro n'est pas Hiro mais se nomme Rogue. Dis-je avec reprenant un peu mes esprits. -C'est sa. -Explique moi se qu'il s'est passé. Demanda le maître lui aussi en reprenant ses esprits. -Alors je suis Rogue Cheney, j'ai 9 ans, mon dragon es partie il y a pas longtemps et j'essaye de le retrouvé pour le tuer. Mais pendant que je le cherchais un mage est venu en face de moi pour se battre contre moi et sa magie était l'espace temps et il m'a envoyé 10 ans plus tard. Alors voilà vous savez tout maintenant. -Mais alors, sa veux dire que le Rogue de maintenant n'est pas supposée me connaître. -C'est sa mais a cause de sa, il te connais et je devrais dire que je suis fière que tu sois rester sept ans dans un bulle ou tu ne vieillis pas parce que sinon je n'aurais pas pue sortie avec toi. -Maître je sais pas pour vous mais moi je le crois, après tout c'est vrai que cette magie existe. Dis-je avec en regardant le Makarov. -Oui tu as raison, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant. -Parce que si j'aurais donner mon prénom devant tout le monde le Rogue d'aujourd'hui se rappellerais de se jour. -Ah mais sa veux dire qu'il se rappelle pas moi de moi alors. -C'est sa mais la il viens de se rappeler de toi parce que toutes les dragons slayers on utiliser leur ouie pour entendre. Dit Rogue. -Oh je vois, hum bon et que pouvons nous faire pour que tu retourne dans ton époque. Dit le maître. -Et bien je dois retrouver le mage qui ma mis ici, si il es pas mort, mais si il s'aurais mort je serais rester dans mon époque. -Oh je vois alors il faut trouvé le mage qui ta fait sa. -Oui. -Mais attend maître que va dire les autres en apprenant sa. Dis-je en regardant le maître Makarov. -Et bien, ils vont devoir accepter la vérité. -Je vois. -Bon maintenant on sors de mon bureau. Dit le maître avec un sourire avant de frotter les cheveux de petit Rogue. -J'ai remarquer que Rogue enfant parlais beaucoup. Dis-je avec un sourire. -Quoi? Le Rogue de cette année ne parle pas. -Il ne parle presque jamais. Dis-je avec un sourire. -Ah. Bon. -Bon on y va? -Aye. Dis-je en maintenant que petit Rogue. On sorta du bureau et on descendais les marches du deuxième étage pour être dans la grande salle de la guilde. Tout le monde nous regardions ou plutôt regarder petit Rogue qui était toujours dans mes bras. Pendant que j'allais au bar. Mira comme un bonne amie, mis mon verre de jus de pêche habituel devant moi et mis un jeu d'orange pour petit Rogue. Tout le monde le regardais mais Natsu ma sauter dessus et regardais Rogue avec attention. -Alors c'est a sa que Rogue ressemblais quand il étais gamin. Dit Natsu en éclatant de rire. -Arrête l'allumette, Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait un visage de bébé. Dit Grey en sous vêtement en suivant Natsu dans son fou rire. -Alors Rogue, moi qui t'ai pas vue a cette age tu ressemblais a sa. Tsss tu étais plus mignon que moi. -Mais merde les gars arrêter de l'embêter. -Non c'est correct m...maman. -Tu continue de l'appeler maman. Dit Luxus qui s'installais a coté de moi. -Il y a rien de mal a sa? Non? Dit Rogue. Tout le monde regardais Rogue de proche et rigolais alors que les filles le trouvaient mignon. Il me serrais tout le temps dans ses bras pour pas que je l'abandonner. Quand tout le monde passa et prenais des photos de lui sur Lucy. Tout le monde trouvait ça chou et Mirajane lança la phrase ou tout le monde arrêta. -Tien il es ou le grand Rogue? Tout a l'heure il étais la et maintenant il es partie. -Je devrais aller peut être le voir. Dis-je avec en regardant Mira. -Oui tu devrais. -Est-ce que je peux venir. Dit petit Rogue. -Elle devrait y aller tout seule, je crois. -Je vois alors vas-y maman, moi je t'attend ici. -D'accord a tout a l'heure. Dis-je en déposant Rogue sur le tabouret où j'étais et partie a la course hors de la guilde pour retrouvé Rogue. 


	11. Chapitre 10 (Fin)

Lucy venait de sortir de la guilde en courant, pour retrouver Rogue qui étais partie après avoir entendu ''Hiro'' dire qu'il étais lui enfant. Lucy cherchait partout, elle cherchait à la colline, il n'y était pas. Elle regarda sous le cerisier arc-en-ciel, il n'était pas non plus là. Elle continua à cherchée elle alla a la crémerie, au quai des trains, au musé, toute les places possible pour le trouvé. Mais il n'était a aucune de ses places. Cela faisais quatre heure que Lucy courais partout et qu'elle cherchais dans les moindres recoins mais ne le trouvais pas. Alors elle décida de regarder chez lui. Mais il n'était pas non plus là. Elle rentra chez elle les larmes aux yeux pour ne pas l'avoir trouvé. Elle entra dans son appartement et laissa les lumières éteintes. Elle se coucha dans son lit tout habiller et laissa couler ses larmes en regardant le plafond. Elle murmura dans la nuit. -Mais ou es-tu Rogue? Disais t'elle en reniflant. -Je suis là. Répondis une voix à coté d'elle. Lucy se releva en sursaut et en toute vitesse, pour regardé qui avait parlé. Elle tourna la tête a gauche et la elle vue la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis au moins quatre a cinq heure dans tout la ville. Rogue étais la devant elle accoté sur le cadrage de sa porte de chambre, elle essuya les larmes et pris la parole d'une voix triste. -Rogue? Dit-elle d'une petite voix. -Oui. Répondis le mage de l'ombre. -T...Tu étais partie ou? Demanda la jeune mage céleste. -J'étais chez toi. Avais t'il répondu. -P...Pourquoi es-tu partie de la guilde? Demanda Lucy d'une petite voix gênée avec qu'elle que rougeur qui apparaissait. -Parce que... -C'est pas vraiment une réponse sa. Dit la jeune femme blonde aux yeux marron. -Je sais... -Alors qu'elle est ta réponse? Demanda Lucy qui se leva pour se diriger vers le dragon de l'ombre. -Je voulais venir. Répondis Rogue en se mettant droit et regarda la jeune femme blonde qui avançait vers lui. -Pourquoi? Demandais Lucy en s'arrêtant devant Rogue et leva la tête pour le regarder. -Est-ce que je peux te demandé quelque chose? Demanda soudainement le mage aux cheveux noirs en évitant la question de la jeune fille blonde. -Oui, mais répond à ma question après. Dit Lucy en remarquant qu'il avait évité la question. -Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras? Demanda Rogue. La jeune fille blonde n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre que Rogue l'avais déjà prise dans ses bras et la serrais fort contre son torse, mais pas pour lui faire mal, il voulais la serrée dans ses bras. Lucy qui avais fermé les eux et avais ses deux mains sur le chandail noir du jeune homme. Il la serrais depuis vingt minutes dans ses bras et Lucy décida de brisé se silence. -Rogue? -Chut, ne bouge pas. Dit Rogue en maintenant de mettre sa tête dans le cou de la jolie blonde. Lucy l'écouta et ne bougea pas, elle ressemblais aux cheveux Erza tellement elle rougissais et ne sue quoi faire. Rogue, lui ne voulais pas la lâcher, non il ne voulait pas. Il a attendu si longtemps pour la voir et quand l'enfant a dit que c'étais lui étant enfant, il a retrouvé la mémoire qu'il avais perdu après avoir tuer son dragon Rogue avais perdu la mémoire et la il avais retrouvé la personne qui voulais retrouvée depuis tant d'année. Et quand il a retrouvé la mémoire la seule chose qui lui était venue en tête étais sa mère ou plutôt Lucy. Oui Rogue se rappelais de Lucy et la considérais comme sa mère. Il se rappelle aussi que l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail avais disparue et avais sentie un vide a l'intérieur de lui mais il ne la pas prit en compte. Pendant sept ans ou il a sentie le vide a l'intérieur de lui étais intense qu'il faisais des cauchemars pendant la nuit et quand elle l'équipe étais revenue son vide ses dissiper et il avais un autre sentiment qu'il ne connaissais pas a l'intérieur de lui. A chaque fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille blonde, il se demandait qu'elle était le sentiment qu'il avais pour elle. Quand Miverna la battu et un peu torturer il avais sentie sa magie se manifester pour aller battre Miverna après qu'elle aie été emmener a l'infirmerie Rogue avais écouter la conversation des fées et quand il entendu que Lucy ne risquais aucun danger et qu'elle dormais. Il sentie un autre sentiment qui le mettais a l'aise. Quand tout lui es revenue il comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avais eu ses sentiments sa mère avais été attaquer et battu et il étais en colère parce qu'il voulais la défendre, il voulais faire du mal a la personne qui avais fait du mal a la personne qui lui tenais a cœur, une personne chère qu'il aurais du jamais oublier. Lucy n'ayant pas vieillie en sept ans de vide, Rogue remarqua qu'elle avait le même age que lui mais si elle aurait vieillie il l'aurait encore appelé maman. Mais il ne voulait pas que Lucy aille peur de lui. Non sa il voulais pas et il ne voulais pas non plus lâcher la jeune femme blonde. De son coté Lucy se sentais différente, elle étais gênée a la fois d'être heureuse car elle aussi se rappelais de Rogue quand elle l'avais tout petit la première fois. Elle rougissais et devenais aussi pire que les cheveux d'Erza. Elle mis ses deux main derrière le cou du jeune mage de l'ombre et le pris dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. -Lucy tu ma manqué. Dis la voix de Rogue dans un murmure. -A moi aussi Rogue, a moi aussi. Dit Lucy sur le même ton que le dragon slayer noir. -Je voulais tant te voir pour te dire... Rogue fis un pause. -Pour me dire? Demanda la jeune blondinette. -Que tu ma manqué maman. Dit le mage de l'ombre en la serrant un peu plus fort, pour envahir son nez de son parfum de fraise. -Maman. Dit Lucy en le regardant surpris. -Oui maman. Dit le jeune mage avec un mini micro sourire qui fit rougir cette dernière. -Mais Ro...Rogue, c'est p...Pas moi ta mère tu le sais non? Dit Lucy qui rougissait encore. -Le mini moi t'appelait maman non? Dit Rogue en l'embrassant sur la joue. -S...Si, mais t...Tu es p...Pas obliger d...De m'appeler co...Comme sa. Dit Lucy qui commençais a surchauffé dans son cerveau. -Hum, alors je peux te prendre quand même dans mes bras? Demanda t'il amusé par la réaction de sa jeune femme blonde. -Mais oui bien sur, j...Je ne suis pas ta m...Maman, m...Mais tu peux qu...Quand même me prendre dans tes bras. Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire d'ange en fermant ses yeux. Rogue la repris dans ses bras, mais Lucy bascula a cause du choc parce que le jeune mage l'avais pris trop vite dans ses bras et ils tombèrent dans le lit de cette dernière. Il était en califourche sur Lucy qui avait pris un teint rougeâtre. -Ro...Rogue? -J...Je t'aime. Dit Rogue en l'embrassants tendrement. Lucy étais surpris au début et quelque minute après pris par au baiser, qui devenais moins timide au début et commençais a devenir amoureux. Rogue aimais le goût des lèvres a Lucy, il goûtais la fraise. Ils durent se séparer pour rependre leur airs. Même si il voulait recommencer Lucy le stoppa d'une main sur son torse, Rogue fus surpris et se demandais si il avait bien fait... -M...Moi aussi R...Rogue, j...Je t'aime. Dit Lucy en le ré embrassant. -Fro aussi t'aime. Dit Frosh se qui fis rire Lucy et Rogue qui lui souriais. -Vien la Frosh pour que je te fasse un bisou a toi aussi. Dit Lucy avec un sourire que Rogue qualifia de merveilleux. -Aye Fro arrive. Dit Frosh en allant dans les bras de Lucy, pour qu'elle l'embrasse sur la tête, Rogue regarda son chat un peu jaloux. -Tu es quand même pas jaloux Rogue. Dit Lucy en l'embrassant sur la joue. -Non je ne le suis pas. Dit Rogue qui essayais de cacher son mailaise et aussi ses joues qui se coloriais en rose. -Mais tu rougis. Dit Lucy en regardant son visage au clair de lune. -Non. -Si. -Non. -Si. -Fro dit aussi si. -Je vous dis que non. Dit Rogue en regardant Lucy. -Rogue tout es tout mignon. -Embrasse-moi encore j'aime le goût de fraise sur tes lèvres. Dit Rogue en la regardant dans les yeux avec ses joues rosées. -Je crois que je vais changer de parfum. Dit Lucy en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Rogue demandais l'accès a sa bouche et Lucy lui laissa le droit. Un combat commençais entre les deux et très torride. Quand il se séparais Rogue la regarda et lui dit. -Ne change jamais de parfum. Dit-il avant de plonger dans son cou pour lui faire plein de bisou. -Rogue pas de...Devant Frosh. Dit Lucy qui rougissais a vue d'œil. -Je sais sa seras pour un autre jour. Dit Rogue en passant sa langue sur sa clavicule. Lucy serrait Rogue dans ses bras ainsi que Frosh qui étais heureux d'avoir un maman. Mais Rogue lui dit que c'étais aussi sa maman quand il étais plus jeune et Frosh dit que c'étais de l'inceste et Rogue corrigeas son erreur en lui dissent que non maintenant c'est ta maman et moi ma petite amie. Le mini Rogue qui étais a Fairy Tail savais qu'il étais ensemble et dit au maître qu'il devais partie. Il parta de la guilde et disparue dans une pluie d'étoiles comme les esprits a Lucy. La guilde souriais et savais que Lucy et Rogue étais ensemble et que Mirajane avais hâte de les interroger pour avoir plus de detail. Ce que Grey, Erza, Luxus, Gajeel et Lily fis en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Oh oui il voulais avoir des explications et plus vite que sa et tout la petite troupe rentra chez eux pour faire un questionnaire a nos deux jeunes amoureux. Même son meilleur ami Sting était de la partie avec un sourire triomphant. Lucy et Rogue dormais sans savoir se qu'il allais arriver demain même qu'il sois a la guilde. Ils vivaient le moment présent qui étais devant eux en se serrant dans les bras avec Frosh dans le milieu qui étais heureux d'avoir chaud. FIN 


	12. Chapitre Bonus

-PDV de Lucy- Cela va faire un an que moi et Rogue sommes ensemble. Un an de pur bonheur et de merveille. Je suis si bien avec lui. Si bien que je pourrais dormir toute la journée sur son torse sans bouger. Il est tellement musclé et beau. Aujourd'hui Rogue veux que l'ont aillent se promener en ville et ensuite il ma dit que c'est une surprise. Pendant c'est un an beaucoup de couple se sont formés, Wendy et Roméo ils sont tellement mignon ensemble. Erza et Mystogan/Gérald qui à dit la vérité et qui sors maintenant ensemble depuis trois mois. Natsu et Lisanna qui forment un jolie petit couple, même si Lisanna lui parle c'est quoi l'amour et tout, il reste quand même lui un idiot et un bagarreur. (Ne me tuer pas de les avoirs mis ensemble T-T je veux pas mourir.) Grey et Juvia sont ensemble depuis quatre mois depuis que l'on a dit que quelqu'un étais amoureux de lui. Hibiki sors avec Jenny et se sont marier après cinq mois ensemble. Il était tellement beau dans leur costume de mariage que j'aimerais tellement être comme Jenny dans une robe blanche de marier. Sting es sortie avec Yukino au début c'était surprenant, mais on voyait que Sting tenait beaucoup à Yukino. Rufus sors avec personne, il dit que l'amour va venir a lui et que rien pourra l'arrêter lorsqu'il rencontrera l'âme sœur. Fried et Mirajane sont ensemble grâce à moi, Lévy, Erza et Juvia. Je suis si contente que tout le monde sois ensemble...Hm j'ai le goût de vomir... Je me leva en toute vitesse et partie dans la salle de bain vomir et je resta la pendant au moins 10 minutes. Je me demande se que j'ai? Hum peut-être que je suis malade. Non impossible cela va faire plus d'une semaine que je vomis. Je vais aller le demandé a Mira après m'avoir habiller. Je sortie de la salle de bain et me pris des vêtements et m'habilla dans la salle de bain avec un slim noir, une camisole blanche, mis des ballerines de la même couleur et m'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval. Je sortie et pris un feuille de papier et un crayon, et j'écrit a Rogue que j'allais faire un tour a la guilde et partie de mon appartement. Quand je suis arriver à la guilde il y avais comme d'habitude une bagarre général. Je me faufila entre tout les objets et humain volant pour me rendre au comptoir ou Mira étais en traîne de fredonner une chansons. -Mira j'ai besoin de toi! Criais-je a Mira pour qu'elle m'entendre. -Ah oui et qu'elle es le problème Lucy. Me dis Mira en me regardant. -Est-ce que on peux parler en privé il a trop d'oreille indiscret dans le coin. Dis-je en regardant Luxus, Gajeel, Sting et Natsu nous observer. -Mais bien sur viens. Je suivis Mira dans la cave et une autres envie de vomir me viens, je suis partie a la course au toilette et vomis. Mira m'avais suivis et avais le visage illuminer et je ne comprenais rien. -Lucy tu es enceinte. Avais Crier Mira en me sautant dans les bras. -Quoi mais non, comment je pourrais être enceinte? Demandais-je. -Mais, tu viens de vomir et sa le prouve. -Je vomis depuis une semaine Mira et j'aimerais que tu m'aide, c'est tout je ne suis pas enceinte, parce que on se protège. Dis-je en essayant de voir si on c'est vraiment protéger. -Alors, allons acheter un teste! Pour savoir si tu es enceinte. Dit Mira. -D'accord Mira. Dis-je à Mira. Après nous sommes partie de la guilde et Mira laissa son bar a Lisanna. Nous somme partie a la pharmacie et acheta le teste. Ensuite nous sommes partie chez Mira pour ne pas réveillée Rogue qui étais chez moi. Je commença le teste. Je regarda le test avec intense et Mirajane aussi le regardais avec moi et il marqua...Je...Je...Je suis enceinte! -Lucy tu es enceinte! Criais Mirajane en me sautant déçu. -O...Oui mais comment je vais l'annoncer a Rogue, je ne sais même pas si il veux des enfants. Dis-je en rougissant et avec un air triste. -Ah c'est vrai, alors pourquoi ne pas lui demandé. Dit Mira avec un idée. -Mais il ne va pas se douter de quelque chose? Demandais-je en regardant Mira. -Mais non puisque c'est moi qui vais poser la question. Dit Mira avec un sourire. -Merci Mira, moi je vais aller chez moi, il faut que je me prépare parce que Rogue me réserve une surprise. Dis-je en me levant. -D'accord, je te dirais se qu'il a dit après que tu sois revenue. Dit Mira avec un sourire. -Merci, bon a plus tard. Dis-je en partant de la maison. Je partie de la maison de Mirajane et entra chez moi. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vue que Rogue était partis à la guilde avec Frosh. J'étais soulager qu'il ne sois pas la et je commença a me changer pour le rendez-vous. -PDV de Rogue peux après que Lucy aie fait le teste- Je venais de me réveiller en remarquant que je n'avais plus de pois sur moi. Je me leva et regarda de droite a gauche et remarqua que ma charmante blonde n'étais pas la. Je me leva et remarqua un mot sur la table basse brun pâle. Je lis le monde et fis un mini sourire en disant que c'étais elle qui disais toujours sa en partant à la guilde. Je me leva et décida de m'habiller pour aller à mon tour à la guilde. Je pris un jean noir, un t-shirt noir et mis mes basquets noirs et direction la guilde. J'ai réveillé Frosh pour qu'il vienne. Quand je suis arriver à la guilde, j'ai remarqué que sa changeais pas ici. Toujours une bagarre. Je me dirigeas vers le comptoir pour voir si sa mage préféré étais la. Mais non elle n'étais pas la, je l'ai rater. Je m'assis sur un tabouret et Mirajane la serveuse viens me voir pour me porter ma boisson. -Dit Rogue. -Oui Mirajane. Dis-je en voyant que Mira allais me posé une question. -Est-ce que tu aime sa les enfants? Demandais Mira. Je venais de recracher ma boisson sur le comptoir et regardais Mirajane avec de gros yeux. Elle avait l'air d'attendre ma réponse. -Non je n'aime pas les enfants pourquoi? Dis-je et demandais-je à Mira. -Oh juste pour savoir. Dit Mira avec un sourire et parta. Mais c'est quoi cette question? Sérieux, j'ai toujours détester les gamins et comment je pourrais aimer sa? Tsss non mais faut pas trop rêver. Ah oui j'avais quelque chose a demandé a Luxus, Gajeel-San et Natsu a demandé. Tien les voilà assis sur la table avec des poses sur leur tête. Je me dirigeais vers eux et m'assis avec eux et les saluts de la tête. -Salut Rogue. Dit Natsu avec un sourire de trois kilomètre. -Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ultra sérieuse. Demandais-je en regardant les trois garçons. -C'est a propos de Bunny Girl? -Oui...Dis-je en regardant Gajeel. -Et quesque Lulu à avoir avec ta question? Demanda Luxus. -Est-ce que je peux la demandé en mariage? Dis-je avec un air sérieux. Tout le monde arrêta de se bouger et nous regardais. Je l'ai regardais et me retourna pour regardé les trois autres assis a ma table et remarqua qu'il avais recracher leur boisson et manger pour Gajeel. Il avais une tête a faire peur. -Vous allez bien? -Pour...Pourquoi tu demande a nous? Dit Gajeel qui revenait un peu a lui. -Parce que vous êtes proche d'elle, Luxus es comme son grand frère, toi Gajeel tu es sa confidente et Natsu c'est sa meilleur amie. Alors je vous le demandais a vous si je pouvais prendre sa main. Dis-je non sans quelque rougeur que je cachais vite. -Mais tu as oublier de le demander a quelqu'un. Dit Luxus. -A qui? Demandais-je. -Au maître. Dit les trois en synchronisation. -Ah je vais aller le voir alors. Dis-je en me levant. -D'accord et reviens plus tard. Et je partie sur un signe de tête dans le bureau du maître quand je suis rentré dans le bureau je vue le maître me regarder et je commença a lui parler. -PDV de Mira après que Rogue dit qu'il demanderait la main de Lucy- Comment va réagir Lucy...Kyaa je vois des bébés partout d'eux, mais Rogue ma dit qu'il aimais pas les enfants. Comment Lucy va faire en plus on dirait que ça fait trois mois qu'elle est enceinte. Je suis sur que Lucy va être triste, je devrais allé la voir pour lui dire la réponse de Rogue. Pauvre Lucy, elle va être triste en apprenant la nouvelle et si je lui disais qu'il aime les enfants. Sa va peut-être marcher après tout c'est un enfant de Lucy qu'il va avoir. Ahhhh un mini Rogue qui se promène partout dans la guilde... Bon je vais voir Lucy. Je partie du bar pour retourner chez Lucy. -PDV de Sting après que Rogue sortie du bureau avec un sourire. - Je partie voir Rogue après qu'il aille dit qu'il allais demandé la main de Blondinette. -Rogue je peux te parler? Je savais que Mirajane la serveuse n'avais pas posé la question juste comme sa, mais lui on dirais pas. Alors Blondinette est enceinte de Rogue mais la réponse de Rogue va choqué Blondie et elle va pleurer. -Oui pourquoi? Me demanda Rogue. -Comme sa tu viens? Il me hocha de la tête et on partie en dehors de la guilde au calme et s'installa dans le parc de Magnolia. -Quesque tu voulais me dire Sting? -Hm est-ce que c'est vrai que t'aime pas les mômes? Demandais-je à Rogue. -... Il venait de s'étouffer. -Sa se vois que tu aime pas sa la. -Pourquoi tu me poses la question. -Hum et si Blondinette tombe enceinte tu va faire quoi? Demandais-je en regardant sa réaction. Rogue es devenue toute rouge et me regardais un peu gêner. -Sa me dérangerais pas. Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question Lucy n'est pas enceinte. Dit Rogue en me regardant. -Oui mais la réponse que tu as donné a Mira, c'est comme si tu voulais pas d'enfant de Blondinette. Dis-je avec un regard accusateur. -Quoi mais non, c'est vrai j'ai dit que j'aime pas les enfants, parce qu'il colle tout le temps Lucy et que je ne veux pas que l'on me l'enlève a cause des gamins. -Tu es positif. Dis-je surpris. -Les dragons protègent toujours leur bien. Dit Rogue en me regardant. -Et si Mira allais dire a Blondie que tu n'aime pas les enfants comment tu crois que Blondinette va réagir? Demandais-je en le regardant sérieusement. -Je ne sais pas moi. Dit Rogue. -Tu es un idiot. Dis-je en partant. -Si tu le dis. Et je partie pour l'appartement de Blondie ou Mira étais partis je crois. Quand je suis arrivé je vue Mira et Blondinette discuter et elle avais le sourire. Mira ne lui a pas dit je crois. Je rentra par la fenêtre et Blondie me regarda. -Ben quoi? -Les portes existent Sting. Me Dit Blondie. -Ben je sais mais sa c'est un raccourcie. -Y'a que les idiots qui pense sa. -Ouais je sais et félicitation pour le bébé. Dis-je avec un sourire. -COMMENT TU SAIS SA TOI? -Et bien quand Mira a posé la question a Rogue j'ai trouvé sa louche alors j'en es conclus que tu étais enceinte. -Oh je vois. Dit Lucy avec le sourire qui se fana aussitôt. -Quesqu'il y a Blondie. -Rogue n'aime pas les enfants. J'irais avorter. Dit Blondie avec une mine triste. -Normal, il a peur qu'un enfant te vole a lui. Dis-je avec un sourire. -C'est vrai? Me demanda Mira. -Oui j'ai parlé avec lui tout à l'heure mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas près pour avoir un enfant. -Je vois, j'irais avorté et sa sera la fin et personne le saura. -LUCY TU NE VA PAS ALLER AVORTÉ. Criais-je à Lucy. Lucy me regarda avec de grands yeux et me fis un sourire doux. -Et comment je fais pour lui annoncer la nouvelle moi? -Hum pendant votre rendez-vous. Dis-je avec un sourire. -D'accord, bon je vais me préparer et après on je file. -Bon nous on y va Blondie. -Merci Sting et Mira. -Mais dit moi Lucy comment tu as su que j'ai mentis en disant que Rogue aimais les enfants. -Sa dois être quand le mini Rogue étais la il étais toujours fâché après et il pas que j'aille avec le mini Rogue, au restaurant avec lui. -Ah je vois, désoler Lucy, Bon rendez-vous. Et je partie en maintenant de Mira au bar, on discuta un peu pendant le chemin... -PDV de Lucy- Je m'habilla pour aller a moins point de rendez-vous qui étais le parc de Magnolia. Je mis une robe blanche avec des ballerines blanche et me fis onduler les cheveux par Cancer. Et je parta de chez moi avec un mini sourire pour aller voir Rogue. J'étais triste parce que Rogue n'aimait pas les enfants mais je vais lui dire lors du rendez-vous. J'arriva au parc de Magnolia il devais être 18 heure. Je regardais le banc ou Rogue m'avais demandé d'attendre mais il n'étais pas la. Je m'approcha et m'assis sur le banc et attendais. Quand deux mains se sont mises sur mon visage. -Bonsoir jeune fille que puisse-je faire pour vous? Dit une voix derrière moi que je reconnu tout suite. -Bonsoir jeune homme, quesque vous pouvez faire pour moi? Hm alors m'embrasser. Dis-je avec un sourire qu'il remarqua. -Et vous sure mademoiselle de se que vous demandez, vous avez un petit ami et vous risquez de le trompez si vous m'embrasser. Dit encore la voix. -Oh c'est vrai alors je vais aller voir mes amies et demander si je peux embrasser Frosh. Dis-je avec un sourire. La personne qui avait les mains sur mes yeux les enlevas et me retourna pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. -Désoler mademoiselle mais vous êtes a moi se soir. Dit la personne que j'avais reconnu depuis le début. -Oh je vous appartiens se soir. -Non, toute la vie vous allez m'appartenir. Dit-il avec un sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Il embrassait tellement bien Rogue. Je me demande si je fais bien de lui dire. Je crois que oui après tout comme sa on aura une décision mais il faudra que je lui dise a la fin du rendez-vous pour ne pas le perturber. Ont coupa le baiser par manque d'air. -Mademoiselle et si nous allions manger. Dit-il en me montrant sa main pour que je la prenne. -Mais bien sur Monsieur, je vous suivrais jusqu'aux bout du monde. Dis-je en lui prenant la main. -Je l'espère bien. Dit-il et ont commença à marcher dans les rues de Magnolia pour aller au restaurant. Arriver au restaurant, tout étais beau et spatiaux. On dirais un restaurant cinq étoile, ah mais attend c'est un restaurant cinq étoile! J'arrive pas le croire. -Monsieur Cheney votre table est la bas suivez moi. Dit un homme qui était venue à notre rencontre. -Merci. Ont suivaient le garçon qui étais venue nous voir et on s'installa sur un chaise qu'il m'avais tirer et quand je regardais a droite je pue voir le ciel étoiler avec les constellations qui étais visible. C'étais tellement magnifique que j'en aurais pleurer se que mon petit ami remarqua et il m'essuya les larmes du bout de ses pouces. -C-C'est tellement magnifique monsieur. Dis-je avec un sourire lumineux. -Oui mademoiselle mais pas aussi magnifique que vous. Me répondit-il avec un sourire. On discuta en mangeant, je me demandais pourquoi mon charmant petit dragon noir m'emmenait ici. Pourquoi me fait t'il si plein de chose pour moi. Ont finissais de mangé et mon gentleman paya l'addition et nous sommes partie. Je me fis cacher les yeux. -Désoler mademoiselle, mais il faut que je vous bande les yeux. Dit mon homme. -Mais monsieur j'ai peur que vous me faites du mal là. Dis-je avec un sourire. -Ne vous inquiéter pas sa sera pas long. Dit-il en me prenant en mode princesse. Je le sentais marché depuis au moins une vingtaine de minute et j'entendais moins les voix des gens comme si on s'éloignais de la ville. Quand il me déposa je remarquais que je n'étais pas sur une plate forme solide mais sur un terrain de gazon. Il m'enleva le bandeau en me disant de garder les yeux fermer. Ce que je fis et quand il me dit d'ouvert les yeux, je les ouvrit et vue...Sa me coupais le souffle j'arrive pas a le croire c'est tel...Tellement magnifique une pluie d'étoile filante. Je pleurais de joie tellement que j'étais heureuse et je remarqua qu'il étais devant moi avec un genoux a terre. Non sa ne pouvais pas être...Non je le vis sortir une boite de sa poche et le mis les mains sur ma bouche surpris. -Mademoiselle Heartfilia, vous que j'aime de tout mon cœur, moi qui suis un idiot et une personne possessive accepterait vous de vous mariez avec moi? -J...J...Je oui je le veux. Dis-je en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser. -Je suis tellement content. Répondis t'il après le baiser. Il me fit passé la bague au doigt qui étais rose place et qui étais tellement magnifique. J'en pleurais. -Ne pleur pas sinon je vais pensé que j'ai mal une chose. Dit-il en me prenant le visage. -Je suis tellement heureuse, mais je dois te dire quelque chose. Dis-je avec un mini sourire. -Quesque c'est? Me demandas t'il. -Je...J...Je suis enceinte de toi. Dis-je en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage. -PDV Rogue- Elle attend, elle viens de dire quoi la, elle viens de dire qu'elle étais enceinte de moi! Attend c'est pour sa les questions de Mirajane et Sting... Comment lui dire que je suis tellement heureux, Mirajane dois lui avoir dit que j'aimais pas les enfants. -D...Depuis quand? Demandais-je avec moins d'assurance. -D...Depuis trois mois et je ne peux plus avorter. Me répondis t'elle encore les yeux fermer. -T...Tu la découvert quand? Demandais-je en commençant un peu a avoir les larmes aux yeux. -Aujourd'hui, q...quand j'ai posé la question a Mira. Dit-elle en ouvrant un peu les yeux. -PDV Lucy- Je le regardais et remarquais qu'il allais pleurer... -S...Si tu n'en veux pas je peux comprendre. Dis-je en regardant a terre. -Regarde moi. Dit-il alors que je relevais la tête pour le regarder. Je le regardais dans les yeux et remarqua qu'il souriait. -C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse me faire, Lucy le plus beau cadeau au monde. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. -J...Je croyais que tu en voulais pas. Dis-je en commencent a pleurer tout les larmes de mon corps. -Chut, si c'est toi je le veux plus que tu penses, je ne voulais pas te partager avec Wendy et Roméo. Dit-il en m'essuyant les larmes. -Mais... -Chut. Dit-il en me coupant et en m'embrassant. Le baiser deviens plus torride et très amoureux, je vois il es heureux que je suis tellement soulagée qu'il dise qu'il le voulais. J'ai eu peur. Ont se séparaient par manque d'air. -Je t'aime Rogue. -Moi aussi Lucy moi aussi je t'aime. Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. -Fro aussi vous aime. Je me retournais en maintenant que mon mari et regardais Frosh qui venait d'arriver. -Frosh quesque tu fait la? Demanda Rogue. -Fro s'ennuyais tout seule. Pleurnicha t'il. -Vien la Frosh. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Je regardais Rogue qui me regardais et lui sourit. -Frosh tu va avoir une petite sœur et ou un petit frère. Dis-je à Frosh. -Frotanstique. Dit Frosh avec les yeux pleins d'étoile. On s'embrassa moi et Rogue sous la pluie d'étoile filante... -3 mois plus tard-PDV Makarov- Mes enfants on tellement grandis, je suis si content et voilà le mariage de deux êtres qui connaisse le bonheur. Layla je suis sur que tu regarde ta fille de la ou elle es et que tu sourie en voyant cette belle scène que ta fille t'offre, je te le promet que je vais la protéger comme tu ma demander avant de mourir. -Monsieur Cheney, voulez-vous prendre la main ici présente de mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia. -Oui je le veux. -Et vous mademoiselle Heartfilia, voulez-vous prendre la main de monsieur ici présent de Rogue Cheney. -O...Oui je le veux. -Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la marier. Et Rogue s'approcha de Lucy et l'embrassa et tout la guilde explosa et souhaitais longue vie aux deux marier. Je m'approchai de ma petite fille qui est Lucy. -Lucy, je suis content pour toi. -Papy, ne pleur pas, je vais pas quitté la guilde. Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de me serrer dans ses bras. -Moi je demande a quoi va ressembler le bébé de Lucy, j'espère qu'il sera pas aussi silencieux que Rogue. Dit Natsu en explosant de rire. -Non moi je crois qu'il va ressembler à Lucy. Dit Grey en riant. -Aye sire! -Mais arrêtent Natsu et Grey c'est un garçon. Dit Lucy en se cachant ensuite la bouche. -Chérie c'est un garçon? Demanda Rogue à sa femme. -O...oui. Répondis sa femme avec des rougeurs. -Oh un garçon Kyaaaa... Et mira tomba dans les pommes qui se dit réceptionner par Fried. -Comment vous allez appelez le bébé. Demanda Erza en regardant les jeunes mariés. -Heu...je ne sais pas et toi Rogue. -Mademoiselle Cheney je ne sais pas plus que vous. Répondit Rogue avec un sourire. -Fro pense qu'il va s'appeler Hiro. Dit Frosh. -Frosh comment tu as deviner. Répondit les deux jeunes mariés. -QUOI C'EST COMME SA QUE VOUS ALLEZ L'APPELLEZ. Criais toute la guilde. -Oui pas besoin de crier les gars. Dit Rogue. -Tu prends soins de ma Lulu, hein? Dit mon petit fils en s'approchant de Rogue. -Bien sur que je vais en prendre soin, tu me prends pour qui? Dit Rogue en regardant Luxus. -Si j'apprend par Luce que tu lui fait du mal je te bute. Dit Natsu en se mettant à coté de Lucy pour la prendre dans ses bras. -Je ne la ferrais pas pleuré. -Lu-chan il faudrait que tu lance le bouquet n'est ce pas?. Demanda Levy qui venait d'arriver. -Ah oui tu as raison. Dit Lucy en se retournant pour lancer le bouquet de fleur que Rufus lui a donné. Elle lança le bouquet de fleur et je le suivais du regard et il atterrie droit sur Sting...Tout le monde le regarda ainsi que moi et ma guilde explosa de rire avec un Sting qui dit qu'il va pas le faire. -VIVE LES MARIÉS! -FIN- 


End file.
